MUERTE, AMOR Y REDENCIÓN
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: Isabella Swan, una chica que se encuentra en la cárcel hace seis años, ya se ha rendido ante el poder de una falsa acusación y ahora solo intenta sobrevivir. Todo esto cambiará cuando, por un error, inicie una amistad por correspondencia con Edward Cullen, un muchacho que le cambiará la vida, El único problema es que él no sabe que ella está en prisión...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan, una chica de 25 años que se encuentra hace 6 años en la cárcel. Ella está ahí acusada por el asesinato de Jessica Stanley, su enemiga en la secundaria. Es inocente, pero eso a la gente parece no importarle, solo querían hallar a alguien a quien culpar. Un día, en la cárcel, deciden colocar un programa en el que las presas podrán mandarse cartas con un "amigo" asignado en el exterior, con el cual podrán mantener conversaciones por medio de estas, conociendo nuevas personas y teniendo comunicación con el mundo exterior. A Isabella le es asigna su respectiva "amiga", pero por un error de la vida, la carta resulta llegando a la casa de Edward Cullen, un sencillo muchacho de 20 años que vive en Florida. Él responde la carta muy extrañado y ella nota al instante su error, aun así, decide continuar hablando con este chico. Mediante cartas se conocen, y entablan una amistad muy cercana que con el tiempo se transforma en un amor por correspondencia. Ella ha omitido ciertos detalles sobre su vida, incluyendo que está en prisión. Edward no quiere presionarla, y por eso no la obliga a que tengan un encuentro, pero aun así quiere verla. Así que un día, después de casi seis meses de haberla conocido, decide emprender un viaje hasta Forks, el lugar donde ella vive y se aventura a buscar la casa a la cual pertenece la dirección en las cartas. Lo que no esperaba, era lo que iba a encontrar allí…

* * *

**Hola, mis bellas personas.**

**Esta es una historia que he planeado desde hace un tiempo y varías personas me motivaron a continuar con esta idea.**

**Gracias Camila Sierra por escuchar esta mini locura cuando solo era una idea de, literalmente, 4 renglones. Y por escucharla cuando ya la tenía completa, y morir cuando le contaba todos los detalles macabros de la historia :)**

**Y gracias a las chicas lindas de FFAD que les gustó mi idea cuando solo era un simple borrador escrito un domingo por la tarde, y que aunque no lo sepan, me motivaron enormemente a escribir esta historia.**

**Es rated M, más que por las escenas sexuales, que no serán muchas ni muy explicitas tampoco, sino por otras situaciones que se presentarán en el futuro, más que todo con ese tipo de temática criminal.**

**¡Nos leemos en un par de días, adiós!**

**_Camila._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella's POV**

Me encuentro recostada en mi litera, un pequeño colchón duro con una sábana amarillenta en la que probablemente murió alguien, ya que en el costado tiene una diminuta mancha de sangre que el cloro no pudo borrar. Así es la vida aquí, así que estas cosas que hace seis años pudieron asustarme, ahora apenas y me interesan. Ya llevo mucho tiempo en este hueco infernal, soportando la comida insípida, los motines diarios y las perras buscapleitos. Ya nada me interesa, solo quiero poder tener una condena tranquila y salir de este lugar cuanto antes, aunque es obvio que eso no sucederá.

Aparte del constante ruido que hacen las demás presas, el día está especialmente tranquilo. A las guardias les acaban de pagar su sueldo atrasado, así que están en ese momento de éxtasis en el que parecen amar al mundo y no arman problemas por casi nada, por esa razón las prisioneras pueden hacer lo que quieran y eso les da una especie de libertad tan poco común tras estas rejas que ni siquiera sienten deseos de armar pelea, solo quieren tener un momento de paz, un momento que les recuerde su antigua vida fuera de estos altos muros de concreto.

Me permito saborear el instante, disfrutando al máximo de mi día de hacer nada, absolutamente nada que no sea relajarme y dejar a un lado la agobiante vida que me ha tocado vivir. Suspiro encantada y coloco mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, dándome el lujo de dejar las preocupaciones atrás.

De repente escucho un grito, un grito desgarrador que solo puede venir de los labios de una persona: Alice, mi psicópata compañera de celda.

Me levanto y corro hacia la puerta de la celda tan rápido como mis cansadas piernas me lo permiten, y miro hacia el exterior. Veo a la pequeña chica con su loco cabello sacudiéndose mientras corre, va gritando mientras sube las escaleras y continúa gritando mientras corre por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia aquí. Cuando se encuentra un poco más cerca, noto que su overol está abultado en su estómago y que ella lo abraza protectora. Sigue gritando y su cara tiene un gesto de tangible alegría que hace que mi corazón se tranquilice, está feliz, está bien.

Cuando está frente a mí, me sonríe con ese gesto de niña traviesa que acaba de cometer una fechoría.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿y ahora qué hizo? Solo espero que no me meta en problemas por eso, preciso hoy que estaba tan tranquila.

Me aparta con delicadeza y se sienta en mi litera, llamándome con la mano para que me acerque. Cuando me siento junto a ella solo me sonríe y no dice nada. Después de unos segundos decido romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Ahora qué hiciste? —Pregunto, aunque temo escuchar la respuesta.

—Cuando lo preguntas así lo haces sonar malo, yo jamás haría nada malo —responde haciendo un puchero de aparente inocencia.

—Seguro —digo con todo el sarcasmo derramándose en mi voz.

—Es en serio, dime cuándo te he metido en problemas.

¡Ja! ¡Cuándo no! Tengo una lista completa solo dedicada a eso.

— ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? Luego no te vayas a poner brava conmigo —le advierto.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no vayas a decir nada. —Pone los ojos en blanco, aunque noto que ella sabe que tengo razón.

—Y... ¿qué hiciste ahora?

— ¡Ah, cierto! —Comienza a bajar la cremallera de su overol revelando una linda blusa azul sacada de quién sabe dónde, la desliza hasta su estómago y saca una pequeña caja verde con un diminuto letrero que dice "_Hoffman's fine cakes & pastries" **(1)**_ y en ese momento puedo imaginar de qué se trata. Oh, Dios—. Mira lo que traje.

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste un... un lo que sea de _Hoffman's_?

—Pues... de _Hoffman's, _obviamente —dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pues sí, es obvio. Pero lo que me causa curiosidad es cómo obtuviste un lo que sea de allá, siendo esta una panadería a cuatro horas de aquí.

— ¡Ah! Pues se lo pedí a Jasper y sabes que él jamás me negaría nada. —Sonríe cuando pronuncia el nombre de su esposo.

—Eso veo. ¿Y qué es?

—Ya verás. —Se gira para evitar que yo vea lo que hay dentro de la caja, hace varios movimientos, activa un encendedor el cual yo no había notado y cuando se gira veo mis peores sospechas confirmadas—. ¡Sorpresa! —Exclama sosteniendo un tierno pastel cubierto de mousse de chocolate y en la parte superior con una suave mermelada de algún fruto rojo y una rosa hecha de crema blanca terminando la decoración. Hay una sencilla velita en medio del pastel—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños veintidós! ¿Te gusta?

—Oh, Dios. Alice, ¿hiciste viajar al pobre Jasper cuatro horas para traer un pastel? —Probablemente, sí.

—Claro que no. Aproveché que tenía una conferencia en Redmond y le pedí que fuera a Kirkland y comprara una torta en _Hoffman's._ Cuando estuve allá hace unos dos años, me pareció espectacular y quería que tú disfrutaras de ello. Además, es tu cumpleaños, cualquier sacrifico merece la pena, Isa.

Cuando dice las cosas de esa forma, es imposible molestarse con ella.

—Está bien. Gracias, Alice. —Y aunque quiero sonar cansada del tema, se escucha la ternura en mi voz.

Sí que odio este día. Odio mi cumpleaños. Un día como este hace seis años, Jessica Stanley fue asesinada, y por no estar donde debía, fui culpada por ello, por un maldito crimen que no cometí. Pero estos pequeños detalles son los que me hacen olvidar por un momento lo que significa esta fecha en mi memoria y permitirme gozar en una mínima parte mi estúpido cumpleaños.

—No hay de qué. Sabes que te amo, Isa. Pero, ¿si te gustó?

—Pues no la he probado, pero se ve deliciosa. Gracias de verdad. —No puedo evitarlo, la abrazo. No solo estoy agradecida con ella por el pastel, estoy agradecida con ella por ser mi compañera, por ser mi amiga en esta constante lucha desde que llegó a la cárcel hace poco más de un año. Antes de eso estaba sola.

—Está bien, tranquila. —Me mira y noto que ella se siente lo mismo—. Sé que este no es un día especialmente lindo, pero quiero alegrarlo, porque eres mi amiga y es feo verte así. —Toca mi mejilla amigablemente y luego mira hacia el pastel—. Ahora sopla la velita y comamos de este pastel que se me está haciendo agua la boca —dice cambiando de tema.

Me río, así es Alice.

Acercó mis rostro al lindo pastel y soplo, y aunque he aprendido que los deseos no se cumplen, me permito pedirle a la vida que me trate con más cariño, porque ya ha sido muy perra conmigo.

—Okey, repártelo. Oye, ¿cómo lo entraste? —Pregunto mientras Alice retira la vela, rebana el pastel con la tapa de la caja de cartón y coloca los dos pedazos en un par de servilletas que venían adentro.

—Ya sabes, no encontraron nada malo adentro así que a nadie le importó. De todas formas, Rosalie, que estaba a punto de irse, me ayudó a que no pusieran problemas por ello, y me prestó el encendedor —responde y me entrega un trozo de pastel.

— ¿Y qué le diste a cambio?

Rosalie, la guardia de esta sección de la prisión, la 3B, es una mujer joven, que lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de ruda. Es amigable en comparación a otras guardias, aunque aun así es toda una patea traseros. Ella nos hace favores a las presas de su sección, pero siempre pide algo a cambio, no es de las que hace el trabajo gratis.

—Jasper trajo diez dolares y ya que hoy está de buen humor lo aceptó sin replicar.

—Qué bien.

Se establece un cómodo silencio entre nosotras mientras disfrutamos del pastel. Chocolate y frambuesa, qué delicia. La miro y noto que está triste de nuevo, siempre se deprime cuando Jasper la visita. Creo que es porque lo ama demasiado y sabe que no podrá estar junto a él en mucho tiempo. Pero entonces al menos tiene alguien que se interesa por ella, alguien que la espera afuera.

...

Estamos acostadas en nuestras respectivas literas, ella en la cama de arriba y yo en la de abajo, reposando después del pequeño momento de diversión que nos permitimos, comiendo pastel y jugando como niñas en el patio central.

Miro las tablas de la cama de Alice ausentemente, y pienso en lo sucedido en este día. Qué lindo se siente ser apreciada después de tanto tiempo, después de los seis años que llevo metida en este lugar, condenada a una vida de odio por parte de la sociedad, por parte de mi madre y alejada de mi hermanito, el único ser humano que en realidad me ha importado. Claro, solo tuvo que llegar la madre de Jessica con su grupo de abogados a acusarme de tan atroz crimen para que mi madre lo creyera y me dejara a la deriva en medio de este problema, fue su oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de mí, su hija no deseada, esa que le arruinó la vida. Y para completar, aprovechó para darme el golpe final, para regodearse en mi sufrimiento y me quitó a mi hermano, lo apartó y le prohibió contactarse conmigo, la última vez que lo vi fue hace ya cuatro años.

Suspiro y con mi mano derecha tomo el collar que tengo puesto. Lo acaricio y me permito pensar en ese día. Mi abuela vino con Andy a escondidas de mi madre, ya que al parecer no dejaba de llorar desesperado por ver a su hermana, era día de visitas y no colocaron problemas para que el niño entrara. Cuando me dijeron que tenía visita quedé impactada, en los dos años que llevaba en la cárcel nadie jamás me había visitado. Recuerdos sus ojitos chocolate mirándome con ilusión y el abrazo que nos dimos al estar frente a frente. Ese día me regaló este collar. Después de hablar un rato sobre el colegio y la familia, él sacó un tierno collar plateado, con dos dijes en forma de pajaritos, me dijo que era para que recordara que pronto los dos seríamos libres y volaríamos juntos a un mejor lugar...Luego de la visita, mi madre se enteró y se contactó con los directivos de la cárcel para que jamás permitieran que él entrara de nuevo.

Alejo esos amargos pensamientos de mi mente, no es el momento ni el lugar para sentirme frágil, aquí jamás hay momento o lugar para eso, porque en cuanto ven que tienes sentimientos te toman por débil y todo el mundo se esfuerza al máximo para acabar contigo y embeberse de tus lágrimas.

Después de un momento siento el peso del día caer sobre mí y comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, dejándome llevar por un tranquilo sueño.

...

Alguien golpea suavemente los barrotes de la celda y abro los ojos de golpe, todo está bastante oscuro, debe ser casi medianoche. Miro hacia la reja intentando descubrir quién está ahí, pero la oscuridad y el sueño no me permiten ver con claridad.

—Isabella —susurra una voz que al instante reconozco como la de Rosalie.

— ¿Sí? —Dije demasiado bajo, me aclaro la garganta que se siente un poco seca—. ¿Sí? —Repito, más fuerte esta vez.

—Isabella, te está entrando una llamada —dice suavemente.

— ¿Qué? —Mi voz aguda por la sorpresa.

—Que te está entrando una llamada, mujer —dice más fuerte esta vez—. Te está llamando un hombre al teléfono de uso público.

Me paro al instante y tanteo el suelo con el pie buscando mis zapatos.

— ¿Un hombre? ¿Quién?

—No tengo ni puta idea, Isabella. Creo que con el maldito susto de ser descubierta no se me pasó por la mente preguntarle quién era. —Está molesta.

—Perdón.

Ella suspira cansada.

—Tranquila. Vamos rápido antes de que alguien lo note —dice más tranquila y se va caminando por el pasillo.

Meto mis pies en los zapatos y corro silenciosamente siguiéndole el paso a Rosalie. Cuando llego a su lado habla de nuevo.

—Mira, Isabella, tú sabes que está prohibidas las llamadas a las prisioneras. Agra...

—Lo sé, no es mi culpa —la interrumpo.

—Déjame hablar, mujer. —Suspira y continúa—. Agradece que fui yo la que contestó el teléfono, no quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido otra persona, probablemente estarías en la celda de castigo en este momento y yo tendría mi trasero helándose en la calle por darle el número telefónico a las convictas. Que llame no nos mete en problemas, pero dile que a la próxima no sea tan idiota y cuando alguien conteste pregunte por mí, no por la prisionera. —Me mira de reojo y asiento para hacerle saber que he entendido—. Está bien. Caminemos más rápido.

—Rosalie, ¿qué quieres a cambio de este favor? —Le pregunto mientras intento seguirle el ritmo.

—Solo digamos que por ser tu cumpleaños este favor corre por mi cuenta —responde y sigue caminando, dando a entender que no quiere agradecimientos por ello.

Apresuramos el paso y nuestras pisadas crujen en el metal del suelo, suaves pero certeras. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la sección, sintiendo al instante el helado aire de la noche. Al instante se detiene y saca unas esposas de su cinturón.

—Olvidé esposarte. Si nos atrapan es mejor que te vean atada, así podremos inventar cualquier patraña y ganarnos un castigo soportable.

Asiento en respuesta, me giro y pongo mis manos tras mi espalda. Luego de unos segundos siento el frío metal apretando mis muñecas.

—Listo, anda.

Caminamos unos cincuenta metros hasta la "recepción", el lugar al que llegan todos los criminales para ser registrados, despojados de sus pertenencias y donde se les da la oportunidad de hacer una llamada, la primera y la última, por lo menos de la forma legal.

La bocina del teléfono está descolgada, apoyada sobre la cabina. Rosalie me libera la mano derecha y la esposa que queda libre la ata contra un grueso tubo de agua que está justo al lado, dejándome sin oportunidad de escapar, aunque las dos sabemos que no voy a hacerlo. De repente, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, mis manos comienzan a sudar y se me dificulta respirar, y soy consciente de que la expectación me está matando. Después de seis años alguien me está llamando. Tomo la bocina con manos temblorosas y la apoyo en mi oído, intentando recuperar el aliento antes de pronunciar alguna palabra. Por fin encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

—Aló. —Mi voz suena ahogada, pero al parecer la persona al otro lado me ha escuchado porque siento como de repente respira con fuerza.

—_Aló_ —responde y noto que efectivamente es un hombre, aunque no reconozco su voz.

— ¿Con quién hablo? —Me atrevo a preguntar al fin, necesito saber quién es, su llamada me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—_Con Andrew_ —responde.

No puede ser.

Tengo tanto que decir y aun así las palabras parecen no querer salir de mi boca. Estoy en shock. Es Andrew, es mi Andy. Hace cuatro años que no escucho su voz, hace cuatro años que no sé absolutamente nada sobre su vida, y ahora me llama así, de repente, apareciendo en un momento de mi vida en el que ya me había resignado a perderlo.

—_Linda, ¿sigues ahí? _—Pregunta un poco alterado y mis neuronas logran conectar al instante.

—Aquí estoy.

—_Qué bien, ¿cómo estás?_

—Bien ahora que te escucho después de tanto tiem... —Un sollozo me interrumpe y respiro un par de veces para calmarme— ... tanto tiempo.

—_Lo sé, ya han pasado unos cuatro años._

—Exacto. —Me quedo en silencio por unos segundos saboreando el momento, la felicidad pura—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo has podido llamarme? ¿A caso mamá te dio permiso? ¿Por qué razón llamas? No me malinterpretes, me hace inmensamente feliz que lo haga per...

Se ríe y me doy cuenta que estoy siendo un poco loca.

—_Tranquila, linda. Responderé a todas tus preguntas. Primero, estoy muy bien, muchas gracias. Segundo, he podido llamarte porque estoy en la calle hablando desde un teléfono público. Tercero, obviamente mamá no está enterada de esta llamada, sabes que jamás me dejaría hacerlo, aunque creo que está tan ocupada follando con su nuevo novio que no notaría mi presencia ni aunque me suicidara frente a sus ojos..._

— ¡Andrew! —Lo interrumpo—. Esa no es la forma de hablar de un niño.

Suelta una carcajada.

—_Linda, ya no soy un niño, ¿recuerdas? Ya tengo veinte años._

¡Tanto tiempo...! A veces olvidaba que mi hermano ya no es lo que había conocido, ya no es un inocente chico de catorce años sino es un hombre de veinte. Y es un poco tonto si recuerdo que cuando lo vi por última vez ya tenía dieciséis años, ya estaba grandecito.

—Claro, es que he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti que a veces lo olvido. —Sonrío con tristeza.

—_Lo sé._ —Se queda callado un momento pero habla antes de que yo pueda decir algo—. _Ah, y cuarto_ —continúa con su explicación—,_ te llamo por una simple razón: Hoy en 13 de septiembre, así que, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_ —Grita y tengo que apartar el auricular de mi oído o seguro reventará.

Lo acerco de nuevo a mí.

— ¡Qué escandaloso! —Río—. Gracias, Andy, me has alegrado el día. —Y es muy cierto.

—_De nada, linda. Sabes que te amo y necesitaba decírtelo, ya sabes, lo correcto es hacerlo una vez cada cuatro años_ —dice intentado hacerlo sonar gracioso—. _Hace rato nadie me dice Andy, creo que desde que entraste a ese hueco jamás nadie volvió a llamarme así._

—Para mí siempre vas a ser Andy. Y a mí nadie me ha llamado "linda" desde que estoy aquí, aunque en realidad no muchos me llaman así que era de esperar. —Lo intento pero fallo ocultando la tristeza en mi voz.

—_Tú sabes que mamá te ama, solo que... _—Se interrumpe y sé que se le han agotado las mentiras.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, pero sabes que tampoco me importa. Con tu llamada el día de hoy me basta para vivir feliz lo que me resta de tiempo en este agujero.

— _¿Y cuánto es eso?_

No respondo porque no quiero romper sus ilusiones.

Él suspira y comprendo que ya sabe la respuesta.

—_No importa, iré a verte. Te lo prometo._

De repente, una llamada de algo parecido a la esperanza se enciende en mi corazón y quiero gritar de emoción.

—Pues ven. Ya eres mayor de edad y puedes entrar sin el consentimiento de nuestra madre, así que puedes visitarme cualquier domingo, que son los días de visita.

—_Iré en cuanto me sea posible —_dijo con voz evasiva.

— ¿Tan ocupado estás? —Debo decir que me hiere un poco que no pueda sacar tiempo para mí, aunque lo entiendo, al contrario de mí, él sí tiene una vida.

—_No...Hay algo que no te he contado y debo hacerlo._ —Carraspea, se queda callado por un minuto y suspira—. _Mamá me envió a vivir con los abuelos unos días después de que te visité en la cárcel. Hace cuatro años vivo en Inglaterra._

Okey, eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Que mamá hizo qué? Maldita sea, ¡maldita! Claro, cómo podría enterarme yo estando aquí encerrada e incomunicada. Es una maldita, ella goza de hacerme sufrir. Obvio, después de un tiempo yo iba a pensar que tú tampoco me querías y ella iba a estar regodeándose en mi dolor, riendo porque sabría que me estoy sintiendo más miserable de lo normal, así puede alimentar la venganza que tiene contra mí por haber nacido sin que ella lo deseara, es que... es que te juro que... —Algo parecido a un gruñido sale de mis labios y reprimo la ira que me invade porque de seguro me voy a envenenar con mi propio odio.

—_Respira_ —susurra Andrew como cuando éramos chicos y me yo me ponía de mal humor—. _Yo sé que es difícil. Imagínate lo que yo sentí cuando mamá cambió mi vida por completo solo para alejarme, pero ya no pensemos en eso, pensemos en lo que viene. Te aseguro que te visitaré cuanto antes, ya tengo unos ahorros y en cuanto pueda compraré el primer tiquete para Seattle._

Aunque la idea era tentadora, no quería que mi hermano abandonara ni un día de su vida allá y gastara su dinero solo para visitarme en este hoyo del infierno.

—No lo hagas —digo con seriedad—, no merece la pena.

—_Claro que la merece. Cállate y déjamelo todo a mí _—musita con fuerza y sé que no hay pero que valga.

Me alegra, que él quiera hacer todos esos sacrificios para verme me alegra demasiado. Pienso en esto y recuerdo lo que creí hace solo unas horas, que nadie se interesaba por mí, que nadie esperaba por mí afuera, tal vez sí hay alguien a quien todavía le importo.

—Está bien. —La felicidad en mi voz es casi tangible—. ¿Y cómo es tu vida allá? Cuéntame.

—_Bueno, pues yo estudio Leyes en la UCL **(2)**. Y tienes que saber que tú eres la que me motivó a hacerlo._

—Dios mío, debes ser un nerd para haber entrado en la UCL. Te felicito, Andy. ¿En serio yo te motivé a hacerlo? Qué persona tan maravillosa soy. —Hablando así recuerdo los viejos tiempos, cuando podía hablar como una persona tranquila y estúpida y a nadie le importaba, acá todo es diferente.

—_Lo soy, ya sabes, siempre fui el hijo listo de la familia, tú solo eras la bonita._ —Se ríe muy fuerte—. _Sí, lo hiciste. Estudio Leyes porque algún día espero sacarte yo mismo de ese antro, demostrar tu inocencia y devolverte tu vida._

Cree en mí. No cree que yo haya asesinado a Jessica. Siento como el corazón se me oprime dolorosamente y contengo un sollozo.

—Eso crees tú, en realidad yo siempre fui la genio de la familia, es solo que cuando estás tras las rejas no hay mucho que hacer con ello.

—_Pero lo harás, porque jamá..._

Se ve interrumpido por un estruendoso pitido que luego emite una voz robótica.

_-Lo sentimos, su saldo se ha agotado, por favor inserte más monedas para seguir con la comunicación la cual se cortará en un minuto.-_

—_ ¡Rayos! Ya se acabaron los diez minutos por los que pagué _—dice jovialmente—. _Es__pera un segundo e insertaré más monedas para seguir hablando de estupideces, linda._

—Claro.

Escucho como rebusca entre su ropa, ya que lo hace con una fuerza exagerada y luego de un par de segundos vuelve a la línea.

—_Mierda, no encuentro más peniques, no tengo ni veinte putos peniques para hablar otros diez minutos contigo, ¡no tengo ni uno! —_Dice de muy mal humor—. _Mierda, ¿qué hago?_

Comienza a sonar el pitido de nuevo y entonces sé que pronto se cortará la comunicación y no podré hablar con él en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—_Linda, te juro que te llamaré pronto._

—Está bien, pero cuando llames pregunta por Rosalie Hale, no por mí.

—_Okey, okey._

Ahora estamos gritando ya que el pitido es demasiado ruidoso.

— ¿Entendiste? Rosalie Hale.

—_Sí, Rosalie Hale, entiendo. Adiós, linda. Te amo muchí..._

Es lo último que escucho antes del inconfundible tono de marcado.

Mi corazón se quiebra en mil pedazos, rompo a llorar y un minuto después todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

_**(1) **_Una linda panadería en Kirkland, Washington.

_**(2)** University College London. En 2009 y 2012 fue nombrada 4ª mejor universidad del mundo por el ranking THE._

**Hola, personas.**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta cosa.**

**Ese momento raro en el que me digo que subiré capítulo cada lunes y olvido que ya es lunes xd Yo todavía estaba en domingo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus favoritos y eso :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima, lindas personas!**

**_Camila._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella's POV**

_Me encuentro sentada frente a la barra de un restaurante. El aire huele a waffles, huevos fritos y café caliente, y las voces alegres de varías personas crean un ambiente ameno para divertirse y comer en familia. Pero hay algo que me pone incómoda al instante. No sé qué es, pero el lugar me pone tensa sin ninguna razón en especial. Miro alrededor buscando la razón de ello y después de unos segundos logro determinar el porqué. Estoy en Speise **(1)**, el restaurante donde yo trabajaba antes de ir a prisión. Y peor aun, el restaurante de la familia Stanley._

_Comprendo perfectamente la ansiedad que me causa este lugar, ya que aquí, hace seis años, comenzó el horror al que ahora llamo mi vida. No entiendo por qué rayos estoy aquí, ¿acaso caí en un coma después de la llamada de Andy? O al contrario, ¿me quedé dormida en el trabajo y me soñé seis años de terrible miseria? Creo que no, jamás tendría tanta suerte._

_Pero si no es un un coma ni una siesta en el trabajo, debe ser un sueño._

_¿Por qué diablos me sueño con este lugar tan horrible?_

_Debe ser una maldita pesadilla._

_Miro de nuevo hacia el frente, observando la barra de madera fina que tengo ante mis ojos, coloco mis manos sobre ella y siento esa conocida textura lisa, levanto la mirada y veo la pared del fondo, con su brillante color naranja y esos cuadros que más de una vez me dieron problemas, cayéndose por tan solo mirarlos y haciéndome ganar unos buenos regaños y un par de descuentos en mi sueldo que ya de por sí era muy poco. Veo los mesones que están pegados a la pared, con una cantidad incontable de pasteles, bizcochos, postres y bebidas repartidas en bandejas por todo el lugar. Lo observo todo, cada uno de esos detalles que conozco de memoria después de trabajar aquí durante tres años para terminar de costear la escuela y poder pagar mi carrera, aunque tan solo pude disfrutarla un año antes de ser metida en la prisión._

_Me sigo preguntando, ¿qué rayos hago aquí? Hasta que escucho la campanilla sobre la puerta que indica que alguien acaba de entrar, y este sonido me distrae de mis pensamientos._

_Miro hacia la puerta y la imagen que detecta mis ojos me deja helada al instante._

_Soy yo._

_Soy yo hace muchos años, me veo a mí misma caminando hacia la barra y cuando está justo a mi lado, noto que no trae su uniforme, mi uniforme... lo que sea. En vez del delantal color amarillo, trae puesto un lindo pantalón negro, una blusa verde mar y unas zapatillas del mismo color, y su cabello está suelto y cae en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. Al observarla con tanto detalle, me doy cuenta de que ese conjunto en particular se me hace bastante conocido, toda la mezcla de ropa y peinado me es tan familiar que intento rebuscar en cada recoveco de mi mente para hallar la respuesta. Y la encuentro. Y es terrible._

_Este es el día en que Jessica muere. Estamos a 13 de septiembre de 2006._

_Y al instante caigo en cuenta de otra cosa. Esto no es una pesadilla, es un recuerdo._

_Mi otra yo está feliz y un poco agitada por la ansiedad y comprendo el porqué. En este momento está a punto de mentir para evadir su trabajo y poder ir con Andrew al claro del bosque a celebrar su cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños._

_Quisiera poder persuadirla de que no lo haga, de que todo esto es una tontería, que desaparecer este día le trae las peores desgracias de su existencia porque, ¿cómo no sospechar que Isabella Swan asesinó a Jessica Stanley si preciso el día del homicidio, Isabella desapareció todo el día misteriosamente, además de ser la enemiga número uno de Jessica? Quisiera que la vida funcionara como en las películas, pero no es así. Sé que no estoy aquí para remediar las cosas, sé que solo es un simple recuerdo inducido por la carga emocional que me ha traído este día, y que ahora solo seré una testigo de mis propios sufrimientos. No entiendo por qué mi mente sigue regresando a este momento, no entiendo por qué quiere lastimarse a sí misma._

_Miro a Isabella y recuerdo que está a punto de hablar._

_—Hola, muchachos —saluda ella a unas personas que no había notado hasta el momento._

_Los miro. Son Artie, Carlos y April, mis fieles compañeros de trabajo. Hace tanto que no los veo, y duele, porque me entristece que jamás me hayan visitado, aunque los entiendo porque yo misma se los pedí._

_—Hola, Isa —responden los tres al tiempo y se ríen por el curioso suceso._

_— ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —Pregunta Artie._

_—De eso venía a hablarles precisamente. —Mira hacia lado y lado, seguramente observando que nadie esté tan cerca como para escucharlos__—. Lo que sucede es que Andrew me rogó que hoy no viniera a trabajar y que los dos juntos fuéramos a jugar al claro para celebrar mi cumpleaños —murmura._

_—Ow, es cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Isa! —Exclaman de nuevo los tres, con entusiasmo y se tiran en sus brazos para abrazarla._

_Ella se ríe y luego de liberarse del abrazo continúa hablando._

_—Por esa razón venía a pedirles que por favor me cubran durante este día, que le digan a la señora Stanley que vine aquí y que estaba muy enferma y vomitando y de todo y que por eso me fui a mi casa a descansar, que me disculpe. ¿Lo harían?  
_

_—No sé, ¿qué ganamos nosotros? —Pregunta Carlos, pero su sonrisa lo delata, está jugando._

_— ¿Mi felicidad plena y mi amor incondicional? —Hace un puchero y junta sus manos rogando—. ¿Siiiiii?_

_—Nah, tocó —responde Artie con un fingido gesto de indignación.  
_

_— ¡Gracias, chicos! —Se acerca saltando y los abraza efusivamente._

_—No hay de qué, te amamos y esperamos que te diviertas —dice April._

_Los suelta, se peina el cabello con los dedos y sale corriendo mientras ríe con emoción._

_Brinco de la silla y me dirijo a la puerta para seguirla, pero justo antes de salir del local, escucho unas palabras que llaman mi atención._

_—Esa niña es un tesoro —dice Carlos con ternura._

_—Sí que lo es, se merece lo mejor —agrega April._

_—Es cierto, Isabella logrará grandes cosas, es una chica poderosa y sé que será importante algún día... —dice Artie y después de un par de segundos suspira—. Bueno, vamos a trabajar._

_Y así cada uno continúa con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que mi otra yo interrumpiera._

_¿Eso pensaban de mí? Si antes era doloroso, ahora me cuesta un montón mantenerme firme, estos tres fueron unas de las pocas personas gratas que tuve en mi vida y las obligué a alejarse de mí cuando más las necesitaba. Los extraño tanto._

_Cuando salgo ya no me encuentro ni medianamente cerca del restaurante. De repente he llegado al claro y me veo a mí misma jugando a la pelota con Andrew. Veo que se están divirtiendo al máximo, aunque eso sí lo recuerdo, es una de esas experiencias a las que me he aferrado por años para no morir de depresión en el camino._

_Me acerco sigilosamente, aunque soy consciente de que no me ven, de que soy un simple ente invisible en este ambiente._

_____— ¿Sabes, linda? ¡Este es probablemente el mejor cumpleaños que jamás te he celebrado! __—Escucho que afirma Andy mientras le da una patada certera al balón y mete un gol__—. ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! __—Grita mientras corre alrededor de toda la "cancha"._

_____________—Sí, claro. Presumido __—dice la otra Isabella jovialmente._

_Andrew la mira con picardía y se corre hacia ella. Antes de que ella siquiera pueda notarlo, él está encima de ella y caen juntos al suelo._

_____________________— ¡Presumida tú! __—Grita mientras ella comienza a hacerle cosquillas._

_________________________— ¡Retráctate, niño feo! __—Le ordena entre risas._

_— ¡Nunca!_

_— ¡Hazlo!_

_________________________________— ¡Qué no! __—Está a punto de orinarse de la risa._

_— ¡Hazlo!_

_— ¡Está bien, perdón, perdón! __—Grita con desesperación._

_Ella lo suelta y luego se recuesta boca arriba en el suelo. Él se le recuesta encima y juntos se quedan callados por un momento mirando el cielo que en este momento tiene un suave color naranja._

_________________________________________—Linda, te quiero mucho. Te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños __—dice Andy de repente y su voz se torna seria._

___—Yo te amo demasiado, gracias __—responde y luego todo queda en silencio._

_Me acerco poco a poco y me paro casi encima de ellos. Los ojos de la otra Isabella están aguados y tiene una sonrisa de felicidad pura pintada en el rostro. Él está cansado y comienza a quedarse dormido aferrándose con fuerza a su hermana. En la vida solo se han tenido el uno al otro, porque su padre murió hace ya mucho tiempo y su madre parece odiarlos por arruinar su juventud._

_Quiero salir de aquí, recordar estas cosas me asfixia, es doloroso e innecesario._

_Corro hacia el bosque intentando alejarme lo más posible de la escena que acabo de presenciar, de esos recuerdos que hacen que mi corazón se parta en mis pedazos. Corro lo más que puedo hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escena cambia. Ya no hay naturaleza a mi alrededor, ahora estoy en el parque cerca de mi casa, sentada en una banca mirando el atardecer. Recuerdo ese momento, estuve sentada ahí por horas después de mi celebración pensando en qué hacer con mi vida, en cómo salir de ese pozo seco al que llamaba vida, cómo salir de ese trabajo molesto y de esa casa en donde no era apreciada, obviamente me llevaría a Andrew conmigo. La otra Isabella está llorando y yo comienzo a llorar con ella._

_Mis ojos están húmedos y no veo bien, así que me aparto las lágrimas y cuando lo hago ya no estoy en el parque. Ahora me encuentro __en una habitación pequeña, con paredes rosa claro, una pequeña biblioteca rebosante de libros, una mesa con un computador portátil, la cual está totalmente cubierta de cuadernos, hojas, post-it, libros, lápices y cientos de cosas más. Miro hacia atrás y encuentro una cama sencilla con una colcha morada, una mesita de noche con una lampara de lava y un porta retratos con una linda foto de nuestras vacaciones familiares en Aspen. Por la ventana del cuarto se ve el cielo oscuro, deben ser más de las ocho._

_Estoy en mi antigua habitación._

_Al instante se abre la puerta y veo a la otra Isabella entrando en la habitación. Lleva el cabello recogido y un viejo celular en la mano. Cierra la puerta con el pie izquierdo y se recuesta en la cama mientras sigue usando el celular. Creo que estaba enviándome mensajes con Jacob, mi infantil romance universitario. Ella está sonriendo como una idiota y eso confirma mis sospechas._

_Un segundo después, escucho las ruidosas sirenas acercándose y entrando por el camino hasta frenar frente a la casa. La otra Isabella está tan perdida en su estúpido mundo de fantasía que apenas y se inmuta con el potente ruido. Escucho como abren la puerta del frente, las exclamaciones indignadas de mi madre y un minuto después la puerta se abre con fuerza y entran tres policías a la habitación._

_La otra Isabella se para de un brinco aterrada por la repentina intromisión y su celular va a parar al suelo_

_________— ¿Isabella Marie Swan? ____—Pregunta el policía que se encuentra al frente, su voz gruesa resonando en mi cabeza._

_________________—Eh... ____—Tiene un gesto confundido y aterrado a partes iguales____—. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?_

_El policía se acerca a ella y la toma con fuerza de los brazos haciéndola girar. Saca unas esposas mientras Isabella se sacude aterrorizada._

_________________________________— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Suélteme! ____—Chilla y se sacude violentamente, pero el policía es demasiado fuerte y la controla sin mucho esfuerzo._

_________________________________________—Isabella Marie Swan, queda usted arrestada por el homicidio de la señorita Jessica Stanley. Todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en un juicio. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede costearlo, se le proporcionará uno ____—dice ignorando deliberadamente los gritos aterrados de Isabella._

_____________________________________________— ¿De qué habla? ¡Suélteme ya! ¡Mamá! ¡AAAAAH! ____—Sigue sacudiéndose, pero ya tiene las esposas puestas y no hay nada que pueda hacer____—. Esto es un error, quiteme esto, yo no hice nada, y-yo... ____—Comienza a llorar y los sollozos no le permiten hablar con claridad____—. Yo no hice nada, lo juro._

_Los oficiales la ignoran y conducen a través del pasillo. Estoy muy impactada para caminar, así que me quedo sola en la habitación y escucho los gritos de la otra Isabella perdiéndose por el pasillo._

_Cuando escucho las sirenas encendiéndose de nuevo, corro hacia la ventana y veo como soy llevada en la patrulla hacia la prisión mientras Andrew corre tras el auto gritando mi nombre, mi madre finge que llora aunque sé que no le importa y la noche de repente se siente más fría._

Me despierto agitada, siento las mejillas húmedas y entonces me doy cuenta de que estado llorando. Odio el 13 de septiembre, siempre me trae los recuerdos de lo que ya fue y que jamás podré cambiar, no importa cuánto lo desee. Miro a mi alrededor y veo una tenue luz invadiendo la habitación, está a punto de madrugar. Observo lo que me rodea y noto que estoy en mi celda, recostada en mi litera, aunque no recuerdo haber llegado aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que terminé de hablar por teléfono con mi hermano y comencé a llorar sentada en el suelo, luego sentí que el mundo se me distorsionaba y deduzco que probablemente me he desmayado. Y entonces me preguntó, ¿cómo rayos volví a mi celda? Y pienso que posiblemente Rosalie me debió haber cargado hasta aquí. Ahora le debo un favor, aunque si me hubieran encontrado botada en el suelo de la recepción seguramente ella estaría en una situación más crítica que yo por haberme sacado de la celda, y entonces ya no se ve como un favor sino como un acto de pura conveniencia.

Sin nada más que hacer ni nada más en qué pensar, acomodo mejor mi cobija e intento volver a conciliar el sueño. Unos minutos después caigo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**(1) **_Speise: Manjar en alemán.

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya, creo que actualizaré todos los domingos a menos que un camión me espiche y no me sea posible hacerlo...**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y toda esa onda. Soy un ser feliz por esas cosas :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima, personas!**

**_Camila._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella's POV **

Me encuentro sentada en el patio con Alice. Estamos en una mesa jugando _As, Dos, Tres **(1)**_ y, como siempre, ya he perdido hasta los calzones, soy demasiado distraída y Alice es una excelente jugadora.

Alice dice _siete _y la carta que lanza coincide con este número pero, como de costumbre, ella se percata a tiempo y coloca su mano con fuerza sobre las cartas mucho antes de que yo siquiera reaccione. Maldigo y tomo la baraja que está sobre la mesa, la cual es bastante gruesa. En un par de jugadas más, Alice se deshace de todas sus cartas y yo he quedado con más de la mitad de la baraja en mi mano. Y así, por enésima vez, vuelvo a perder.

Nos reímos por mi estupidez y comenzamos a organizar las cartas para jugar una nueva ronda, cuando de repente la mesa cae estrepitosamente al suelo, las cartas y el dinero apostado se desparraman por todo el lugar, y el repentino golpe nos deja petrificadas en nuestros lugares. Aun no me he girado para mirar quién rayos tumbó la mesa pero puedo imaginarlo. Cuando lo hago un segundo después, mis sospechas se ven confirmadas. Es la estúpida de Tanya y su séquito de bravuconas descerebradas.

No podría ser otra. Ella y yo hemos tenido un odio ardiente e irracional la una hacia la otra desde el día que entré a esta prisión. El día que llegué me golpeó en el rostro sin razón alguna, yo se lo devolví, y se armó una pelea de padre y señor nuestro que terminó con varios golpes graves y una semana entera de castigo. Desde ese día nos detestamos. Es obvio que quería cogerme como su sirvienta, pero yo no vine a este lugar para vivir semejante infierno, con los problemas que tenía ya era más que suficiente. No la soporto y ella no me soporta a mí, así de sencillo.

—Ow, Swan, cuanto lo siento —dice con un mal fingido arrepentimiento y sus tres borregos se ríen a carcajadas, impresionadas por el estúpido comentario.

—Tranquila, Denali. No hay ningún problema. —Sonrío conciliadora y me levanto de mi asiento, recojo el dinero que está en el suelo. se lo entrego a Alice ya que ella se lo ganó y me dispongo a alejarme cuanto antes de este sitio.

—Swan, ¿no lo vas a recoger? —Pregunta con fuerza, y de repente, todas las reas que están a nuestro alrededor se giran para presenciar el show.

—No, porque no fue mi error. Hazlo tú, mi amor —respondo tranquilamente. No me dejaré mangonear por esta bestia.

Algunas ríen y escucho los abucheos burlones que surgen entre la multitud. Me giro y comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, Alice caminando junto a mí con indiferencia.

— ¡Swan! ¡Ayer te vi paseando en medio de la noche con una guardia! —Grita Tanya.

Me quedo congelada al instante en mi lugar. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible? Pero entonces recuerdo que Tanya y yo estamos en la misma sección de la cárcel y que para salir del edificio tengo que pasar por su celda.

Me giro con una falsa indignación pintada en el rostro, tratando de ocultar el terror que me han causado sus palabras, dispuesta a pelear de la mejor forma para salir de este enredo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué carajos hacías espiándome? ¿Acaso no tienes una vida de la cual estar pendiente? —Pregunto casi gritando, derramando toda la ira que me es posible en mi voz—. Hazme un favor —Meto la mano en mi sujetador y saco el único dolar que me queda—, cómprate una vida y deja la mía tranquila. —Le lanzo el billete a los pies y siento como la satisfacción invade mi cuerpo.

Ahora los abucheos y las risas son mucho más fuertes y veo que detrás de la máscara de ira de Tanya, hay un delicioso miedo que me hace relamer mis labios de alegría.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, perra! —Camina decidida hacia mí y yo me coloco a la defensiva, preparada para entrar en una pelea.

Kate, Irina y Carmen, las tras obedientes seguidoras de Tanya, llegan hasta ella y la detienen agarrándola por los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?! —Chilla indignada y se sacude, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Kate le murmura algo al oído y al instante Tanya se contiene y se queda quieta. Veo que dirige su mirada más allá de mí y me giro. La señora Vulturi, la directora de esta prisión, va saliendo por la puerta del edificio principal y se dirige hacia el centro del patio, posiblemente para hacer algún anuncio. También me contengo, porque no quiero ganarme un castigo por la tonta de Tanya, no vale la pena. Esta se me acerca lentamente y coloca sus asquerosos labios cerca de mi oído.

—Esto no ha terminado —susurra—. Y ten mucho cuidado de cómo me tratas, recuerda que puedo degollarte con la cuchara de plástico si quiero. —Siento como sonríe en mi oreja.

—No te tengo miedo. Recuerda que yo también puedo hacerlo —digo en respuesta, con un tono muy calmado y suave.

Ella gruñe porque sabe que tengo razón, o eso cree.

Todas aquí creen que soy culpable porque jamás me he molestado en decirle la verdad a nadie, solo a Alice. Eso me ha sido de gran utilidad porque es más fácil amenazar a las personas cuando estas creen que puedes cumplir tu promesa, que en realidad puedes hacerles daño. Si por alguna estúpida razón yo le hubiera dicho la verdad a estas personas, en este momento sería un cadáver putrefacto enterrado en un lugar olvidado, o peor aun, sería la perra lameculos de todas las presas, y la verdad la idea no me entusiasma en absoluto.

Aquí todas conocemos los crímenes por los que cada una está aquí. Creo en la amenaza de Tanya porque aunque sé que exagera un poco, también sé que ella conoce más de una técnica para asesinar a alguien, que sabe cómo hacer una tortura tan lenta y dolorosa que hace que desees la muerte. Aunque mató a más de uno, fue capturada cuando asesinó a su esposo y a la amante de este, atándolos y quemándoles el rostro con cera hirviendo, para luego hacerles un leve corte en la arteria carótida, haciéndolos desangrar lentamente. Cuando la policía llegó a la escena del crimen, Tanya se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, sonriendo como psicópata y al ser capturada y llevada a prisión lo único que dijo fue: _"Su sangre estaba casi tan dulce como el sabor de la venganza.". _Sí, definitivamente está muy loca y tengo que tener cuidado con ella.

Nos apartamos la una de la otra, yo me hago junto a Alice en una mesa cercana al edificio y nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a ver qué tiene que decir la jefa.

Los murmullos se acallan poco a poco y la jefa se dispone a hablar.

—Entren al edificio que estoy a punto de hacer un anuncio —ordena y se dirige de nuevo al edificio, unas tres guardias escoltándola hasta este.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y todo el enorme grupo camina hasta el edificio, siguiendo los pasos de la señora Vulturi, se escuchan los pasos acompasados en la grava y los murmullos especulando sobre lo que está a punto de pasar.

Cuando entramos, todas las demás presas están ya aquí, todas tranquilas esperando las noticias. Alice y yo nos acomodamos en la parte de adelante, justo frente al "escenario" el cual es una simple base de metal a la cual se llega por unas escaleras de reja que crujen. Después de un par de minutos, todas hemos entrado, el edificio ha sido sellado y las conversaciones comienzan a apagarse.

—Como todas saben, están aquí por infringir una norma de la sociedad, hablando más específicamente, todas están aquí por asesinar. —Cuando lo dice suena bastante crudo, pero es muy cierto. Estamos en la _Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Forks, Washington_, y eso significa que aquí traen a las peores convictas de este pueblo y sus alrededores, todas aquí hemos sido encarceladas por homicidio, y no cualquier homicidio, aquí están las más frías y crueles asesinas del estado, y tal vez del país entero—. Pero tal vez un par de ustedes pueda salir de este lugar antes de su muerte, y en ese caso queremos que puedan reintegrarse a la sociedad satisfactoriamente.

— ¡Claro! Como si eso fuera posible —susurro indignada, solo para que Alice me escuche.

Ella suspira en respuesta.

—Por lo tanto —continúa la jefa—, es necesario que se enteren de todo lo que ha pasado durante los años que llevan cautivas, que sepan sobre lo que está pasando en el mundo en estos momentos y lo que se avecina. Que tengan información, una base para una exitosa reintegración a la comunidad si es que algún día le es posible salir de aquí. Por eso mismo, vamos a poner en práctica un proyecto que ha tenido bastante éxito en varias cárceles de todo el país y del mundo entero, por ejemplo en la cárcel _Kresty **(2)**_ y la _Leoben **(3)**_, entre otras._  
_

_"Esa cárcel es hermosa" "El paraíso de todo prisionero" _son algunos de los murmullos que se originan al escuchar el nombre de _Leoben_. _Sí, qué linda es_, pienso. Pero es una prisión de mínima seguridad, y con los crímenes tan atroces que he cometido —o de los que se acusa sin fundamento—, seguro jamás iré a parar allá.

— ¡Silencio! —Ordena una guardia y al instante todo el ruido se apaga.

—Gracias —dice—. Como les iba diciendo, el proyecto consiste en lo siguiente: A cada una de ustedes se le asignará un "amigo" en el exterior —continúa, haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra amigo—, el cual es un ciudadano o ciudadana común que voluntariamente se ofreció para ayudar en este proyecto. Lo que harán es enviarse cartas con estas personas, en las cuales se hablen sobre sus vidas, gustos, metas, etc. La idea es que en realidad puedan entablar una relación civilizada y agradable con estas personas, las cuales a su vez les platicarán lo que está sucediendo en el exterior, para que así puedan tener una especie de contacto con el mundo más allá de estos muros. Estas personas han decidido ayudarlas, y darles su confianza, así que se espera que en un futuro, si salen de aquí, no vayan a usar lo que saben sobre estas personas en su contra, aunque igualmente se tomarán medidas de seguridad para tales casos. Lo único que queda por decir es que se abstengan de hacerles peticiones indebidas o amenazas a estas personas, ya que de una u otra forma son nuestros colaboradores y cualquier anomalía en sus cartas será reportada de inmediato y las consecuencias de esto no serán lindas. Así que evítense problemas y cumplan con las reglas.

Cuando finalmente termina, los murmullos se convierten en exclamaciones, y multitud se descontrola. Es una idea muy extraña, es una idea estúpida. ¿Para qué rayos queremos hablar con un completo desconocido sobre nuestras tristes vidas? ¿Para qué necesitamos saber lo que está sucediendo en el mundo exterior si esta ahora es nuestra vida, nuestra realidad? ¿Por qué nos debería importar esa vida cuando sabemos que jamás saldremos de este hoyo? Es una idea fastidiosa y totalmente inútil.

—Ah, y una cosa más —interrumpe la jefa, su voz fuerte y clara—, esto no es voluntario así que no se molesten en protestar. —Después de eso, se gira y se marcha por la puerta que tiene detrás.

Después de unos minutos de animada discusión, las presas comienzan a mancharse, cada una a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de esta ingrata interrupción. Alice y yo estamos calladas durante todo este tiempo y luego nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio, cruzamos el enorme patio y entramos a nuestra sección. Subimos las escaleras en silencio y cruzamos el largo pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra celda.

Me recuesto en mi litera y me quedo callada mirando a la nada. Este proyecto me parece un completo desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo, sobre todo porque no creo que sirva para nada más que para ser juzgadas por unos completos desconocidos y para llegar a creer que en algún momento volveremos a ser personas normales. No le encuentro el beneficio, pero soy consciente de que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, tan solo aceptarlo y tratar de sobrellevar tan estúpida experiencia. Igual no pierdo nada con intentarlo, hasta es posible que conozca una persona medianamente interesante que me entretenga un poco más que las personas banales que me rodean. Pero entonces pienso que son voluntarios para escribirse cartas con unas renegadas sociales, y es posible que ellos también lo sean y que sus vidas sean aun más tristes y vacías que las de nosotras. Al menos aquí hay peleas grandes, odios enfermizos, historias macabras y actividades ilegales en las que pensar a diario.

...

Son las siete de la noche, acabamos de comer y ahora nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el edificio principal para recibir "información específica" sobre el famoso proyecto.

Dos guardias llaman lista mientras las demás están vigilando a la multitud, verificando que no haya ningún conflicto durante esta reunión. Cada guardia llama a diferentes personas y las ubican en dos filas diferentes, las cuales se dirigen a una enorme mesa metálica con un par de sillas que se encuentran vacías. Llaman a Acosta, Adams, Anderson, Bradley, Bell, etc., y en ese instante pierdo la noción de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, me desconecto de este mundo y me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos.

¿Volveré a hablar con Andrew? ¿Lo veré pronto? Ayer cuando hablé con él sentí una mezcla de felicidad plena y un amargo desencanto, porque hace tanto que no hablaba con él y su voz hizo que mi vida tuviera sentido de nuevo, una motivación para continuar, porque ahora sé que todavía me ama y que cree en mi inocencia. Pero el hecho de saber que está tan lejos, de que mamá se empeñó tanto en hacernos desgraciados, me pone triste, porque comprendo por qué la vida me trata de esta forma.

Despierto de mis cavilaciones cuando Alice golpea mi brazo y me doy cuenta de que acaban de decir mi nombre. Me dirijo a la fila del lado derecho y espero pacientemente a que nos den la maldita información y me dejen ir a descansar, estos días han sido agotadores.

Después de que llaman a Wallace y ella se ubica en la fila de la izquierda, las guardias que estaban llamando lista caminan hacia el frente y se sientan en las sillas metálicas que están allí. Sacan unas carpetas de los cajones chirriantes de la mesa y los colocan sobre la mesa. Levantan la mirada y llaman con la mano a la primera persona de cada fila. Ellas se acercan y las guardias abren las carpetas y le entregan un papel a su respectiva prisionera, les dan algunas instrucciones sobre algo y las despachan, llamando a la siguiente en la fila. Así continúa por otra media hora hasta que llego al primer lugar de la fila y cuando terminan de atender a Alexa Stevenson, la guardia me llama con la mano. Camino hacia ella y me paro frente a la mesa, esperando a que diga algo.

—Swan —dice con fuerza y yo asiento porque siento que debo responder—. Okey, toma. —Me ofrece un pequeño papel amarillo y yo lo tomo sin saber qué rayos es—. En ese papel se encuentra el nombre y la dirección de tu ciudadano asignado. La primera carta es de presentación, así que debes hablarle sobre ti, algo muy superficial, y en las siguientes cartas ya podrán hablar de lo que deseen. Tu amigo es personal así que no debes compartir esta información con tus compañeras. —Se detiene para organizar algo en su carpeta y luego continúa—. No es necesario que le digas que estás presa ni por qué razón lo estás, lo primero ya lo saben y lo segundo es algo privado, si quieres decírselo es tu responsabilidad, aunque créeme, ellos lo deducen. —Me mira y asiento para hacerle saber que he entendido—. Está bien. —Se inclina para sacar algo de un maletín que no había notado y me lo ofrece, lo tomo—. Aquí tienes papel, un lápiz flexible, borrador y sobres. Deben alcanzarles para seis meses de cartas, ya que solo se manda una a la semana. Luego se les renovará el material, si se acaba antes por alguna razón pueden decírselo a alguna guardia y ella les ayudará. Jamás podrán sacar ninguno de estos materiales fuera de su celda, de igual forma los lápices son de goma para prevenir su uso como arma corto-punzante, y se les tendrá controladas en este aspecto. Bueno, adiós.

—Adiós —digo y salgo de la fila, me dirijo a la puerta y abandono el edificio para regresar a mi celda.

Cuando llego a mi celda, me siento en mi cama, dejo el paquete de materiales en la mesita y miro el pequeño papel amarillo.

_Caroline Marianne Bennet._

_1441 N View Dr, Miami Beach, FL 33140, Estados Unidos. __**(4)**._

Okey, Caroline será mi nueva mejor amiga. Uggg. Ahora solo tengo que pensar, ¿qué debo decirle exactamente sobre mí? ¿Qué necesita saber?

Meto el papel dentro de la bolsa de materiales y me recuesto en la litera. Media hora más tarde, cuando Alice ya ha llegado y está acostada en su cama, siento como el cansancio me consume y me dejo ir tranquilamente.

* * *

_**(1)** Consiste en que cada jugador, con su mazo bocabajo vaya tirando cartas en su turno, a la vez que dice el nombre de una carta en forma ascendente (As, dos, tres, cuatro, etc., hasta la K y vuelve a empezar). Si se ha cantado una carta, por ejemplo "dos" y la carta que ha sido puesta es un dos, todos los jugadores tienen que colocar la mano sobre las cartas lo más rápido posible, quien la coloca de últimas se queda con todas las cartas que ya habían sido tiradas. Gana el jugador que se quede sin cartas. _Así lo juego yo. En la mayoría de ocasiones el jugador que saca la misma carta que cantó, se lleva toda la baraja sin oportunidad de salvarse de ello, aquí nosotros hacemos lo de la mano y eso.

_**(2) **Kresty, prisión ubicada en San Petersburgo, Rusia, considerada la cárcel más "apretada" del mundo por su sobreocupación. Es una cárcel diseñada para 3.000 reclusos, pero su cifra real alcanza los 10.000._

_**(3)** Leoben, prisión ubicada en la ciudad austriaca de Steiermark, considerada la cárcel más hermosa del mundo por sus elegantes, modernas y amplias instalaciones._ La muy maldita es como un millón de veces más linda que mi casa xd.

_**(4)**_ Es una dirección real, se la robé a una persona x que tiene una casa hermosa, así que ahí lo digo por si acaso. La encontré en Google Maps xd

**Primero que todo, gracias a GaBy por la portada. Dios sabe que te amo y que te agradezco mucho por todo :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y esa onda. Y también a las silenciosas, les agradezco mucho por leer esta cosa.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana.**

**Adiós, mis amores :)**

_**Camila.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**Ow, dos días de atraso. Perdón. Lo que sucede es que en mi país (Colombia) este fin de semana fue puente, o sea, que el lunes fue festivo y habían por lo tanto tres días de descanso, así que salí de viaje. Por esa razón iba a subir el capítulo el sábado, pero me dije "mí misma, eso está incompleto y horrible, escríbelo bien y actualiza el martes." Y me tardé hoy en subirlo porque vi el episodio de Game Of Thrones y quedé mentalmente desorientada, no sé si alguien ve esa serie y me entiende. Fin de la historia. Oh, el otro fin de semana también es puente xd, pero ese capítulo sí lo subiré el sábado porque ya lo escribí (primer Edward's POV :3). Ya, sin más chachara, ahí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella's POV **

¿Qué escribo? ¿Qué demonios escribo?

Me encuentro sentada en la cama, con la hoja apoyada en la mesita de noche, un lápiz en la mano y el cerebro totalmente quemado de tanto pensar en la maldita carta. Hace una semana que se nos asignó este proyecto y no escrito ni una sola palabra, y mañana se recoge el correo, esto es frustrante. Llevo media hora mirando el papel y no se me ocurre absolutamente nada que escribir. Eso me hace sentir tonta, sobre todo considerando que Alice la escribió está mañana en menos de cinco minutos. Me dijo que era algo sencillo, me mostró la suya pero me fue imposible copiarla, era demasiado Alice.

Miro el papel y siento como si cayera en un oscuro pozo sin fondo, que me consume y me asfixia, tiro el lápiz al suelo y me levanto de la cama con desesperación.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir incómoda en realidad?

Me paseo de lado a lado por la celda y comienzo a meditar.

Tengo que escribirle una carta a una persona desconocida hablándole sobre mi vida.

Y encuentro el problema en esa frase, en realidad son tres:

1. Escribir: Hace seis años que no lo hago. Antes de estar en este lugar, yo era una sencilla estudiante de Literatura, me encantaba leer y aun más escribir. Me la pasaba días enteros sentada frente a un cuaderno redactando todas las locas ideas que se me venían a la mente, toda clase de mundos imaginarios donde la heroína siempre ganaba y se quedaba con el chico. Eso jamás me pasó a mí. Recuerdo que en el tiempo en el que fui arrestada, estaba escribiendo un libro, un preciado proyecto personal que me prometí publicar un día, así quedó, en promesas.

2. Persona desconocida: No soy una persona asocial, pero jamás me sentí especialmente cómoda hablando con personas desconocidas. Lo sé, al principio todos son extraños. Yo hablaba con mucha gente, y trataba de hacer nuevas amistades, pero los primeros momentos, en los que das la primera impresión y no tienes la suficiente confianza para hablar de cualquier tema pero tampoco eres tan maleducado como para huir sin prestarles atención, ese es el momento que me aterra, porque no sé qué rayos debo hacer o decir, se supone que actúe como yo misma y eso hago, pero hasta mostrarles demasiado de mi realidad me resultaba molesto.

3. Hablar de mi vida: ¿Qué se supone que diga? Hola, soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo una madre que me odia, un padre muerto, un hermano que está muy lejos como para visitarme, trabajé en un restaurante de cuarta para pagar mi educación y a los diecinueve años me arrestaron por homicidio en primer grado a una ex compañera de secundaria. No, no suena nada lindo. No quiero ni necesito contarle de mi vida a nadie, creo que hablar sobre tus problemas y quejarte de ellos ante todo el mundo es un acto realizado por cobardes y necesitados de afecto, y no soy ninguna de las dos cosas. Todo el mundo tiene problemas, ¿por qué hablar sobre ellos con los demás? No tiene sentido. Además, así fuera a ignorar mis conflictos, ¿qué cosas buenas se supone que debo contarle? Porque además de mi hermano y un año en la universidad, no tuve muchos momentos memorables.

No quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo. Odio este maldito proyecto con las fuerzas de mi alma pero tengo que escribir esa carta, ya que el plazo se vence mañana. Lo haré, aunque no quiera lo haré porque no deseo ganarme un castigo por semejante estupidez. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo diferente, distraer mi mente, descansar de este suplicio antes de poder enfrentarlo. Iré a la biblioteca.

En esta cárcel hay una pequeña biblioteca. Las convictas solicitan libros y les dan un plazo determinado para leerlo dependiendo de las actividades que hayan programadas en esa semana y del tamaño del libro, si te pasas de ese tiempo te vetan de la biblioteca y no puedes volver a solicitar ningún libro. Si por alguna razón no terminaste de leerlo, igualmente tienes que ir en la fecha determinada y solicitar una extensión de tiempo para que puedas finalizarlo.

Cuando llegué aquí, ese era en definitiva mi lugar favorito junto con las clases de baile, las cuales cancelaron por ciertos inconvenientes entre las presas y la profesora. Me la pasaba yendo y viniendo a la biblioteca, leyendo decenas de libros hermosos que marcaron mi alma. Pensé que mientras pudiera leer un libro, mi vida en este lugar sería aceptable. Pero luego olvidé ir a entregar un libro y me vetaron. Fue un momento terrible y de eso hace ya varios años. Pero iré, la bibliotecaria es nueva y tal vez no tenga los registros antiguos, o tal vez pueda convencer a Alice de que pida uno por mí, no lo sé.

Salgo rápidamente del edificio, volteo a la derecha y camino hasta el final del terreno, en donde se encuentra la pequeña caseta de madera lacada y entro sigilosa. El lugar está en completo silencio, haciendo un extraño contraste con el constante ruido del resto de la prisión. Camino casi en puntitas con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido molesto y me dirijo al fondo en donde se encuentra una mujer mayor colocándole sellos a las fichas de los libros. Me paro al frente del mostrador pero la mujer está demasiado concentrada para percatarse de mi presencia así que carraspeo suavemente para llamar su atención.

—Buenos días, bonita. ¿Qué deseas? —Pregunta con cariño y pienso que el silencio no es la única diferencia entre el resto de la cárcel y este lugar, al parecer los modales también cambian.

—Buenos días, señora. Quisiera solicitar un libro —le respondo con agrado.

—Claro, corazón, ¿cuál deseas?

No tengo ni idea pero un segundo después veo en la vitrina detrás de ella un libro que me llama la atención.

—Mmm, me gustaría leer _La Mujer del Viajero en el Tiempo **(1)**._ —Fue un libro que se publicó unos tres años antes de mi arresto, y siempre me llamó la atención la temática aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de leerlo.

—Qué gran elección. —Se voltea y camina hasta la vitrina, saca el libro de esta y vuelve al mostrador—. Cariño, puedes mostrarme tu manilla, por favor.

Gimo internamente porque sé que cuando vea mi número en la manilla, probablemente lo verá también en la lista de las personas vetadas y no me dejará llevarme el libro. Me remango la manga derecha y estiro mi brazo hacia ella, dejando a la vista la famosa manilla plateada.

—Qué linda frase —menciona, mientras coloca su dedo sobre mi antebrazo, señalando un tatuaje que me hice hace mucho tiempo—. "_Haz que las contrariedades te alienten y los obstáculos te engrandezcan." **(2)**, _es una buena filosofía de vida.

—Gracias. —Sonrío.

Ella toma mi manilla con suavidad y observa el número atentamente, luego toma la conocida libreta de tapa roja y pasa las páginas. Luego se detiene y frunce el ceño.

—Cielos, estás reportada —dice con una especie de decepción en la voz.

—Sí, de eso quería ha...

—Ah, ah, ah. Espera un momento —interrumpe y mira más de cerca la libreta—. Ah, aquí. —Señala—. Fuiste vetada hace cuatro años, el reporte ya perdió validez. —Me mira y sonríe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? —Pregunto bastante confundida—. ¿Los reportes pierden validez?

—Sí, amor. Después de un año dejan de ser vigentes y puedes volver a reclamar libros. —Señala la página donde está escrito mi nombre—. Pero al parecer nadie ha tachado tu nombre aun, lo haré ahora mismo. —Toma lapicero negro y traza una línea sobre mi nombre—. ¡Listo!

— ¿Qué rayos...? Hace tres años tengo la posibilidad de reclamar libros y no lo hice.

—Jajaja, pobre niña. Suena muy triste. —Me ofrece el libro y lo tomo con delicadeza. Hace tanto que no tenía un libro en mi mano.

—Gracias.

—Con todo gusto, linda. Déjame anotar tu número y ya que el libro tiene unas... ¿cuántas páginas es que tiene?

Cuando dice "linda", recuerdo a Andrew y una punzada de dolor me atraviesa, ¿por qué no habrá llamado aun? Lo aparto de mi mente y me reintegro a la conversación.

—Mmm —Abro el libro y me invade un sentimiento de deliciosa familiaridad, llego hasta la última página y miro el número—, tiene 546.

—Okey, ¿en una semana te parece bien?

—Claro, es perfecto. Oh, mi número es 985773.

—Oh, claro. —Abre una libreta azul y anota el número—. ¿985773?

—Sí, señora —respondo.

—Okey, entonces lo traes el 28 de septiembre. Hasta luego, nena. —Se despide con la mano y yo hago lo mismo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

...

Llevo una hora leyendo y ya me he enamorado completamente de este libro. La historia de Henry y Clare en verdad me conmueve y me parece totalmente mágica y romántica.

Y comienzo a pensar. ¿Porqué me dificulto tanto la vida? No es que sea muy linda, pero es una vida normal, con una especie de cómoda rutina que la hace sencilla. Todo lo contrario a la vida de Henry. Su vida está llena de sorpresas, de inconstancia, jamás sabe a qué horas va a desaparecer y en qué lugar en el espacio y el tiempo va a aparecer. Es muy confuso y triste. Y Clare, aguantando una vida entera en la que su esposo desaparece de repente y vuelve en cualquier momento, esperando hasta semanas enteras para saber noticias de él, qué suplicio.

Y siento que este libro me ha dado la claridad para escribir la carta. ¿Por qué dificultarme la vida? Escribiré cualquier cosa, algo sencillo que exprese en una simple frase lo que tengo que decir. Una frase informal, un saludo agradable y un par e palabras sobre lo que soy, ya cuando me responda podremos profundizar en esta relación. Muy normal.

Sigo leyendo hasta que es muy de noche y mis ojos comienzan a pesar, así que lo dejo abierto sobre la mesa de noche y me acuesto a dormir.

...

Escucho correteos y gritos por todo el lugar, y aunque quiero seguir durmiendo, tengo que abrir los ojos porque todo ese ruido me ha arruinado la siesta. Cuando logro hacerlo, veo que Alice está caminando por toda la habitación, con unos papeles en la mano, acomodando todo bastante agitada.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué te pasa? —Susurro y mi voz se escucha ronca.

—Buenos días, Isa. —Termina de acomodar las hojas que tiene en la mano y noto que es un sobre—. Levántate que la chica del correo ya está pasando celda por celda para recoger la carta de nuestro amigo, y ya está cerca, hace un minuto subió a este piso.

— ¿Qué? —Me levanto de un salto—. Yo no la he escrito aun.

— ¡¿Qué?! Mierda, Isabella. Hazlo ya —grita.

Aparto el libro y tomo el lápiz y el papel que aun se encuentran sobre la mesita de noche. Sin prestar atención a que tan lindo o feo me queda, garabateo las pocas palabras que tengo intención de decir y la doblo precariamente para luego meterla en un sobre, todo en menos de un minuto.

—Listo, terminé —mi voz suena agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Qué bueno porque ya está en la celda de al lado —responde desde la puerta.

En un minuto aparece la chica del correo y su guardia en frente de la reja.

—Mujeres, las cartas —dice la guardia con sequedad.

Alice entrega la suya y yo me acerco para entregar la mía.

— ¡Isabella! —Exclama Alice de repente, a punto de reventar mis oídos.

— ¿Qué?

—No has escrito la dirección —dice exasperada y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, Dios. —Me acerco rápido a la mesa antes de que la guardia pierda la paciencia, Alice viene detrás mío.

Comienzo a revolver todo lo que está sobre la pequeña mesa buscando el dichoso papel amarillo, un montón de cosas caen al suelo, sigo revolviendo hasta que lo encuentro debajo de la bolsa de Alice.

—Solo escribe la maldita dirección —dice Alice con hostilidad cuando me ve enredada y sin saber qué hacer.

Dejo el papel cerca de la hoja mientras comienzo a escribir sin colocarle mucha atención a lo que hago y cuando solo he escrito el número inicial de la dirección, Alice comienza a colocar todo lo que se cayó encima y cubre el papel.

— ¡Alice! ¡Me volviste a desaparecer el papel!

—Dios mío, ¿por qué rayos no lo sostenías con tu otra mano? Espérate y busco —replica mientras juntas comenzamos a rebuscar entre la renovada montaña de papeles, bolsas y hasta ropa—. ¡Listo! Caroline... sí, este es. —Agita la mano y me lo entrega.

Termino de escribir la dirección con rapidez.

_Destinatario:_

_1604 N View Dr, Miami Beach, FL 33140, Estados Unidos **(3)***  
_

Cuanto termino de garabatear, lo miro y pienso que no está tan mal, la letra es legible. Camino veloz hacia la puerta y se lo extiendo a la guardia, la cual me lo quita con rudeza, bastante molesta porque la haya hecho esperar.

Se marcha y me recuesto para en mi litera para dormir un poco más.

—Qué inepta eres, Swan. Hasta para escribir una carta... —escucho que dice la voz ronca de Tanya desde la puerta de mi celda y levanto la cabeza.

—Y qué metida eres. Déjame en paz, Denali —digo casi aburrida y me giro para darle la espalda.

Escucho un bufido y luego sus pasos alejándose por el corredor.

Dios, es peor que Jessica.

Poco a poco el sueño me lleva de nuevo, y como cabría esperar, no fue a lugares alegres.

_— ¿Swan? Más bien Ugly Duckilng **(4)** —comenta Jessica con sorna y su séquito de clones zorras se ríen._

_—Ajá, lo que tú digas, rubiecita pelos de escoba. —Sacudo mi mano sin apartar la vista de mi cuaderno de Cálculo._

_— ¿A quién llamas así, Swan?_

_—Pues a ti. —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿No es obvio?_

_Gruñe._

_—Respétame, Swan. Si no quieres que te mate de la misma forma que hiciste tú con mi padre._

_— ¡Por favor! —exclamo con gracia—. Si tú no pisas ni una araña, Jessica, menos podrías matarme, sería más posible que yo lo hiciera, pero no se me antoja y no soy una psicópata. Además, yo no maté a tu padre._

_—Sí lo hiciste. El accidente sucedió contigo ahí, tú fuiste la única sobreviviente, y mi padre murió por ti —esta vez su voz es más débil._

_—Superalo, Jessica. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre haya fallecido, el hecho de que estuviera en el mismo auto que mi padre y yo cuando sucedió no significa que sea mi culpa. Además, mi papá también murió en el accidente, y ninguno de los dos iba conduciendo como para tener una razón para culparlos.__ Fue una simple falla mecánica, así que continúo con mi vida y actúo con madurez. Haz lo mismo._

_—Cállate. Tú no lo entiendes. Mi padre estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. —Siento la tristeza en su voz, pero no me permito sentir lástima por ella._

_De repente entiendo la verdad razón de su odio y me parece ilógica, pero es comprensible._

_—Es eso. Te duele que tu padre haya muerto salvándome, que se haya lanzado sobre mí para amortiguar el golpe y haya muerto haciéndolo mientras yo quedé viva. Pues entiende que yo se lo agradezco con mi alma, es un héroe y deberías pensar en él como eso en vez de recordarlo como un error. Pero entiende otra cosa, yo no se lo pedí, él lo hizo por su propia voluntad así que no me vengas con acusaciones sin sentido —digo mirándola directamente a los fríos ojos azules._

_— ¡Cállate, cállate! Te odio —chilla y su cara se pone color escarlata._

_Sus amigas brincan por el repentino grito y la toman de los hombros antes de que arme un escándalo._

_—Tú tampoco me caes especialmente bien, pero no te odio. Solo que tu presencia me es insoportable, así que aléjate y déjame estudiar._

* * *

_**(1)** Es la primera novela escrita por la estadounidense Audrey Niffenegger y publicada en 2003. Se trata de una historia de amor centrada en un hombre con un desorden genético que le provoca viajar en el tiempo impredeciblemente, y en su esposa, una artista que debe lidiar con sus frecuentes ausencias y experiencias peligrosas. _Super recomendado, es un libro realmente hermoso.

_**(2)** Proverbio de autor anónimo._

_**(3)**_ Esta dirección también existe, por si acaso.

*****Lo de la dirección es algo como que Isabella comenzó a escribir la dirección del "amigo" de Alice sin darse cuenta y luego Alice hizo de nuevo desorden y encontró el papel que sí le pertenecía a Isabella, e Isabella continuó escribiendo la dirección, sin notar que al inicio había cometido un error y la carta por lo tanto llegaría a un lugar distinto. Los cuatro números del inicio son la única diferencia entre las direcciones, pero obvio eso cambia todo.

**_(4)_** Swan: Pues el apellido de Bella, pero también significa cisne. Ugly Ducklig: Patito feo. Todo en referencia al famoso cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, "El Patito Feo".

**Hola.**

**El capítulo es corto y es tonto (personalmente no me gusta mucho), pero es importante, es el preludio para el siguiente capítulo. Además aquí es donde Isabella cometió ese pequeño error que le cambiará la vida.**

**Dios, gracias a las que leen esto. Mua mua, las amo, queridas personas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**_Camila._**


	6. Capítulo 5

******Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**¡HOLA! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo aquí el capítulo. Dije que lo haría el sábado, pero FF no me dejaba subir el capítulo, estaba un fastidio, menos mal mi vecino aquí en el pueblito me deja usar su wi-fi. Nanana, la primera carta. Siento la necesidad de decirles que no es una carta súper expresiva y maravillosa, hasta ahora se van a conocer así que no va a ser la cosa que uno diga, qué bruto qué carta tan espectacular. Chao :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Edward's POV **

Me encuentro en la biblioteca de la universidad buscando toda la información posible sobre _Igor Stravinsky** (1)**_**,** para un trabajo sobre su influencia musical en el siglo XX. El hombre fue un genio, compuso ballets exquisitos y soy un gran admirador de su trabajo, pero explicar toda su grandeza en una página no me causa especial emoción. Es tedioso. Tengo que leer todo sobre su vida, escuchar sus composiciones y resumir todo eso en unas cuantas frases sencillas que engloben todos los conceptos. Nada divertido.

Voy en la página 103 del libro _Conversaciones con Igor Stravinsky **(2)** _y ya llevo más de siete páginas de anotaciones importantes. No voy a terminar esto nunca. Miro mi reloj de pulso y veo que ya son más de las diez de la noche, la biblioteca está más silenciosa de lo normal y la única luz disponible es la de la pequeña lampara de mesa que estoy usando en este momento.

Ya no puedo trabajar más, tengo sueño, hambre y aburrimiento. Menos mal que mañana es domingo y podré reponer el sueño perdido.

Le frunzo el ceño al libro, imaginando que el puede notarlo y se ofende bastante, dándome la satisfacción de haberle demostrado mi odio profundo. Lo cierro con fuerza y la mesa retumba con el golpe, luego arrepentido, miro de lado a lado para comprobar que la bibliotecaria no me vio hacerlo. Me levanto con sumo cuidado y tomo los millones de papeles que tengo desparramados por toda la mesa, los embuto en una carpeta y por último tomo el libro y me dirijo al mostrador. Allá se encuentra la curiosa anciana que atiende el lugar y cuando levanta la vista y me ve, me otorga una mirada inquisidora.

—No creas que no escuché como maltrataste a ese libro —dice en cuanto me acerco, su voz mostrando su evidente mal humor.

¡Rayos!

—Lo siento —murmuro en disculpa.

—Sí, claro. Dámelo. —Extiende su mano y cuando le ofrezco el libro me lo quita de las manos con mucha fuerza y comienza a hojear el libro recelosa.

—Eh... adiós —digo después de unos segundo de tenso silencio.

—Adiós —musita y luego me ignora deliberadamente.

¿Por qué a mí siempre me atacan las locas?

Hago el viaje hasta el parqueadero, me monto a mi confiable Volvo y salgo del lugar, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa.

Mientras voy por el camino, enciendo la radio y sale una suave melodía la cual reconozco al instante: _She_ de _Elvis Costello_. Agradezco internamente que Emmett no esté conmigo, porque si me viera haciendo esta cara de idiota mientras escucho esta canción, la cual me encanta por alguna razón desconocida, de seguro estaría haciendo los peores chistes sobre afeminados y la verdad, ahorita no estoy de humor para bromitas.

Suspiro y conduzco mientras recito en murmullos la canción. Un momento después cambia y comienza a sonar una canción en español: _Contigo en la Distancia_ interpretada por _Christina Aguilera_. Hasta pronunciar el nombre en mi mente me es difícil, siempre he sido pésimo en español. Suena hermosa, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo así que a la mitad de la canción cambio de emisora, justo cuando me he detenido en un semáforo.

Continúo cambiando hasta que encuentro una emisora en la que está sonando un rock suave y me detengo en ella. La canción finaliza treinta segundos después y el locutor saluda animadamente y luego de un par de frases ingeniosas introduce el tema de la noche: Prisiones. Da los conceptos básicos, un par de opiniones sobre el tema y cuando estoy a unos diez minutos de llegar a mi casa comienza a nombrar algunas cárceles famosas del país.

_(...) _

_—Claro, pero sabes cuál creo que debe estar en esta lista de las más peligrosas._

_— ¿Cuál?_

_—La Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Forks, Washington._

_—Obvio. Allá se encuentran las asesinas más peligrosas del estado, del país entero diría yo._

_—Y aun así la seguridad es deficiente si piensas en el peligro que representan estas personas, y en comparación a otras cárceles del mismo tipo que cuentan con toda clase de artefactos y medidas de seguridad que ni siquiera podrías imaginar._

_—Es cierto, para quienes no saben, en esta cárcel se encuentran asesinas de casos tan famosos como el caso Denali Lover's Murder, el Parrish contra Parrish, o el Swan-Stanley._

_— ¡Dios! Ese último es macabro. Les contaré: Aunque no se tiene mucha información sobre el caso, es de conocimiento público que la señora Stanley encontró a su hija muerta en su cuarto, degollada, desnuda y con la cara destrozada por ácido muriático. No sé sabe cómo, pero se encontró culpable a la señorita Swan, una antigua compañera de secundaria, que en este momento se encuentra cumpliendo cadena perpetua, como la mayoría de sus compañeras de prisión. Es algo atroz, y existen muchos casos más. Para quienes quieren saber más sobre estos podrán encontrarlos en nuestra página web._

_—Es horrible, y el caso Denali Lover's Murder no se le queda atrás, pero retomaremos estos casos con profundidad más tarde y pediremos sus opiniones sobre estos. Mientras tanto, vayan a la página web y encuentren toda la información sobre este tema y así podrán participar más tarde. Y tienes razón, Carlie, las medidas son desastrosas, aunque las tratan con severidad cuando cometen faltas, en el día a día tienen igual manejo que con una prisión de mínima seguridad, es algo preocupante._

___—Pues se han h..._

Cambio de estación. El tema estaba un poco escabroso y no me apetece escuchar más sobre esto cuando espero llegar a dormir plácidamente. Llego a una estación donde está sonando _Famous Last Words_ de _My Chemical Romance_, me encanta esta banda, así que la dejo en sintonía y la escucho hasta que llego a casa.

...

Escucho ruidos extraños y abro los ojos con cautela. La habitación está totalmente oscura, pero esa información no es relevante cuando tienes triple cortina para evitar la filtración de luz. Pego un salto cuando escucho que los ruidos provienen de mi cocina. No es que sea paranoico pero cuando has estado soñando con sangre y quemaduras con ácido, tu mente actúa un poco ansiosa.

Oigo pasos en el pasillo y quedo helado. ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Maldita sea, en este momento me arrepiento de no haber aceptado el arma que mi padre me ofreció para mi protección. ¿Que tal si es un asesino, o un ladrón, o un puto fantasma alienígena de tres ojos violador? Okey, no, ya me estoy pasando. Decido que tengo que levantarme, ir como el hombre de la casa que soy ___—_como el único en la casa en realidad___—_ y defender lo que me pertenece.

Me levanto con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, agarro el despertador que tengo sobre la mesita de noche y me paro detrás de la puerta, esperando a que quién sea el que esté en mi casa entre. Quedo de una pieza cuando siento como mueven lentamente el cerrojo._  
_

— ¡Eddie! —Exclama el intruso justo en el momento en que abre la puerta con una fuerza brutal y me deja como una tortilla, aplastado contra la pared. El reloj cae estrepitosamente al suelo y se rompe en pedazos.

— ¡Demoniooos! —Grito porque, en serio, ese golpe me dolió como la madre.

— ¿Edward? —Cierra un poco la puerta y entra.

Me despego de la pared y me toco el rostro con las manos. Me rompí algo, seguro que sí.

—Ya sabía yo que eras raro, pero ya te estás pasando, amigo —dice la conocida voz del intruso.

—Emmett... —Me giro y lo miro a los ojos con toda la ira que soy capaz de expresar—. ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?

—Ya sabes —Se dirige hasta la ventana y abre las cortinas de un solo golpe, y la luz que entra por la ventana me enceguece al instante. Gruño de dolor—, tú me diste las llaves para que entrara si tenía una emergencia, y tenía una, una grave.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó alarmado, ¿alguien estará herido? ¿Alguien murió?

—Hoy cuando me levanté...

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó, Emmett? —Ay, Dios.

—Fui hasta mi refrigerador y estaba vacío. Tengo hambre así que vine a tomar un poco de tu comida —responde, señalando una barrita de cereal Kellogg's que tiene en la mano izquierda.

¿Qué putas...? Me acerco a Emmett y aunque quiero samparle un puñetazo que lo haga ver luces, me conformo con darle un codazo en el estómago y salir de la habitación bastante indignado.

Me dirijo a la cocina y veo un desorden de padre y señor nuestro. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dado el puñetazo. Suspiro cansado. No tengo ganas de pelear. Ayer estuve todo el día metido en una biblioteca, todavía tengo que hacer ese trabajote y no dormí bien pensando en asesinos crueles y despiadados. Tomo la jarra de jugo de naranja que está sobre la isleta de la cocina —al igual que todo el contenido de mi refrigerador y de mis gabetas—, sirvo un vaso grande de este delicioso nectar y lo bebo, sintiendo como recorre mi garganta y de una forma refrescante, mejora mi mañana.

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste? —Pregunta Emmett entrando a la cocina y sobándose el estómago.

—Porque te doy las llaves de mi casa para que entres por si tienes una emergencia, y tú entras para robar comida. Eso, mi amigo, no es una emergencia, es solo que eres un distraído que no va al supermercado cuando debe —respondo tranquilamente, mientras devuelvo todo a su lugar.

—Para mí, querido amigo, tener hambre es una emergencia.

—Sí, ahora me pregunto por qué no pensé en tu personalidad extraña antes de darte mis llaves.

—Eso es tu culpa. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ah, y para que no digas que soy un mal amigo, saqué el correo del buzón y te lo traje.

—Soy tan afortunado —musito con sarcasmo.

—Te evité la salida. Toma. —Me extiende un paquete de sobres.

—Gracias. —Comienzo a revisar el correo.

Factura, factura, factura, oh, y otra factura. Malditas facturas. Una revista deportiva que le entrego a Emmett sin levantar la vista, una carta de mi madre, un cupón para _Pizza Hut_ y otra carta, de un remitente desconocido. Dejo las facturas en la isleta, le obsequio el cupón al hambriento de Emmett y me dirijo a la sala con las dos cartas.

Abro la de mi madre primero y básicamente viene con dinero. Ella sabe que odio que lo haga. Sí, somos una familia con dinero, pero no por eso tiene que mantenerme como a un niñito mimado._ Vives en North View Drive, Miami Beach, en una casa excesivamente costosa que tus papás pagaron, hipócrita_, me dice mi consciencia y la fulmino con una mirada mortal.

Suspiro y observo la segunda carta.

_Remitente:_

_420 Woodcroft Ave Forks, WA **(3)**._

_Destinatario:_

_1604 N View Dr, Miami Beach, FL 33140, Estados Unidos. _

No tiene nombre y no tengo ni la menor idea de quién puede estar escribiéndome desde Forks, Washington. Ni sabía que existía un lugar llamado Forks, y si estaba en Washington entonces se encontraba al otro lado del país. La miro con recelo pero luego decido abrirla, no creo que existan las cartas bomba. Estoy paranoico.

_Sábado, 22 de septiembre de 2012._

_Hola, soy Isabella._

_Tengo 25 años._

_No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad._

_Amo leer y antes escribía un poco._

_¿Qué hay de ti? _

¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Quién es Isabella y por qué debe interesarme su vida? La escribió ayer, el correo sí que es veloz. Pero, ¿qué onda con esta carta? Tal vez solo se equivocó de destinatario. Pero entonces podría no ser así, porque se nota que ella no se conoce con la persona a la que se lo envió. Así que podría ser para mí, y de repente, una revelación me invade. Emmett.

—Emmett —lo llamo con toda la calma que me es posible.

— ¿Sí? —responde entrando con una bolsa de Cheetos en las manos.

— ¿Qué rayos significa esto? —Pregunto con ira contenida, extendiéndole la carta para que la lea.

Después de unos segundos suelta una carcajada.

— ¿Pues a ti qué te parece? Es una carta de una chica que quiere conocerte.

—Sí, eso creí. —Ruedo los ojos—. Lo que me intriga es cómo consiguió mi dirección y quién rayos es.

—Es... —Observa la carta—, Isabella.

— ¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —Exclamo bastante molesto—. ¿Dónde has estado colocando mis datos? Yo creí que ya habías eliminado todos esos perfiles para buscar pareja que me creaste sin mi consentimiento. Y peor aun, ¿colocaste mi dirección en ellos?

— ¡Ya lo hice! ¡Tú estabas ahí cuando borré todos los perfiles! Solo quería que encontraras una linda chica que te diera un poco de amor. Y sí, puse la dirección por si alguna chica sexy que viviera cerca quería hacerte una visita nocturna o algo así, ya me entiendes... —Mueve las cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Emmett! Podría haber venido una puta secuestradora psicópata. —Este hombre me saca de mis casillas.

—Tranquilo, amigo. No respondas si no quieres. Pero... —Mira de nuevo la carta—, parece ser como una chica normal, no está hablando de casarse y tener hijos, solo parece que intenta entablar una amistad, ya sabes, en esas páginas no solo hay locas interesadas busca maridos. Es una nerd como tú, por lo de los libros y eso. Y además, es una chica mayor, eso es sexy.

Presiono el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos, este hombre es irritante, pero su último comentario ha sido gracioso, qué idiota es. Sin poder evitarlo, comienzo a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Frunce el ceño.

—Nada. Vete, Emmett. Hablamos luego.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo llevarme una caja de brownies? —Hace ojitos de perrito y no puedo decirle que no.

—Hazlo, pero vete, por favor.

— ¡Gracias! —Me entrega la carta, sonríe como niño en navidad, corre hacia la cocina y treinta segundos después escucho como se cierra la puerta de mi casa.

Salgo de la sala, paso por la cocina y decido que la limpieza puede hacerse luego. Entro a mi habitación, dejo la carta sobre la mesa de noche y me acuesto a dormir un rato más.

...

Estamos a miércoles y estoy en la universidad entregando mi trabajo sobre _Igor Stravinsky, _el cual logré terminar milagrosamente. Hoy los profesores irán a una conferencia en _Tampa, Florida_, y por lo tanto se nos ha dado el día libre. Salgo de la universidad al instante y me dirijo a mi casa. Aprovecharé el día para organizarla ya que parece un chiquero.

Cuando estoy a una cuadra, me encuentro con mi vecina Caroline, una chica de veintiséis años muy bonita y agradable. Ella saluda alegremente con la mano. Me detengo y abro la ventana para saludarla apropiadamente.

_—_Hola, Caroline. —Sonrío amigable.

—Hola, Edward. Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Adónde te diriges? Te llevo si quieres —propongo con amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias, pero en realidad iba llegando.

— ¿Y en dónde estabas?

Pone una cara de frustración.

—Ugg, si te contara. Es que me inscribí a un programa de amistad por correspondencia con una presa de una cárcel. Y se supone que hoy debería haber llegado la primera carta, pero no fue así. Entonces fui a la empresa de correos y me dijeron que no había llegado ninguna. Es algo irritante, pero bueno, tal vez rechazaron mi solicitud al final... —Sacude la cabeza—. Pero bueno, dejaré el tema atrás.

— ¡Wow! Qué programa tan extraño. ¿Y quién era tu... tu amiga por correspondencia?

— ¿Has escuchado del caso Swan-Stanley? —Murmura en confidencia.

—Lo hice recientemente, y sonaba escalofriante.

—Sí, lo sé. Era ella, la chica Swan.

Siento como un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Esa mujer debe ser una cosa de miedo.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Y en verdad querías hacerlo?

—Sí, pero bueno, solicitaré un puesto en el mismo programa pero en otra cárcel. Me entusiasma la idea.

—Ah, bueno. Pues suerte con eso. —Le guiño el ojo—. Entonces, hasta luego, Caroline.

—Adiós, Edward —dice, me dedica una sonrisa y se dirige a su casa.

...

Estamos a media tarde y me encuentro en mi cama viendo _Goldfinger **(4)**_. Una de mis películas favoritas de_ James Bond_, algo para distraerme un rato. Una luz naranja se filtra por la ventana y le da un toque misterioso y relajante, perfecto para no hacer nada. Tomo el vaso de limonada fría de mi mesa de noche y le doy un sorbo. Refrescante. Cuando lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa, veo la carta que me llegó hace tres días. Hoy pasan a recoger el correo, podría hacerme la vida fácil y no responder la carta, ignorar el tema, o podría ser un hombre raro y complicado y responder la carta, entablar una amistad por correspondencia con una persona totalmente extraña.

Tomo la carta y la leo de nuevo. Es corta, es sencilla. Y Emmett tiene razón, no habla de matrimonio y cinco hijos, solo parece estar haciendo una conversación amigable. Y decido ser el hombre número dos: El raro y complicado que entabla una amistad con una persona totalmente extraña. No pasará nada malo, serán conversaciones estúpidas en las que no diré nada intimo sobre mí, no es como si le fuera a dar mi número de cuenta bancaria. Además, creo que me hace falta hacer más amigos, porque Emmett es el único que tengo y ya estoy necesitando una conversación en la que no se hable de deportes, chicas sexys o comida.

Me levanto y me dirijo a mi escritorio. Busco mi blog de hojas amarillas, un lapicero negro y, después de echarle un último vistazo a la carta, redacto una respuesta. La miro y suspiro. Dios, qué extraño soy, de seguro no me responderá porque pensará que soy un desequilibrado, ¿qué clase de persona habla así y pregunta semejante cosa tan idiota? Tu culpa, _James Bond_. Lo que sea, la enviaré así y veremos qué pasa.

Salgo a la calle, dejo la carta en el enorme buzón azul que está a un par de casas y regreso a mi hogar.

* * *

_**(1)** Fue un compositor y director de orquesta ruso, uno de los músicos más importantes y trascendentes del siglo XX._

_**(2)** Libro sobre toda la vida de Igor Stravinsky, escrito por su intimo amigo Robert Craft, publicado en 1991._

_**(3)** _Es la dirección de la casa de los Cullen, la que está en las invitaciones de matrimonio en la película, que aquí imaginariamente es la cárcel xd

_**(4)** Es la tercera película de James Bond estrenada en 1964. Esta es la tercera adaptación de una novela de Ian Fleming con Sean Connery como el Agente 007. Dirigida por Guy Hamilton. Es considerada una de las mejores películas de la serie._

**Bueeeeno, ahí está el primer Edward's POV, y el inicio de esta cosa.**

**Gracias por todo, lindas personas. Por los reviews, favoritos y eso. Perdón por no haber respondido los reviews, estoy un poco afanada.**

**Les digo de una vez, yo no soy poeta y por lo tanto ellos tampoco, así que no esperen cartas al estilo Señor Darcy porque así no será, en realidad son súper sencillas y extrañas. Y no van a ser las cincuenta mil cartas, son unas ocho o nueve cartas, no recuerdo en este momento, y las demás se darán por sentadas pero no las voy a escribir, tal vez luego lo haga, nada está escrito en piedra y puede que cambie de opinión. Pero no sé, esperen a leerlas, igual lo que me gusta de los capítulos no son tanto las cartas sino lo que sucede en el transcurso. Extraño.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, personas!**

**_Camila._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE... PUES A LOS PADRES DEL MUNDO XD! A SUS PAPÁS, A SUS ESPOSOS, ETC. **

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, aquí sigue siendo domingo así que... cumplí :)**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a CinnLuna06. Linda, tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír y adoro tu foto de perfil, soy una gran fan de El Gran Gatsby, maravilloso libro, no he visto la película, pero debe ser igual de grandiosa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella's POV**

Esto es un fastidio. Tener a Tanya detrás mío todo el día como un jodido grano en el trasero, haciendo constantes amenazas, es algo insoportable. Yo intento por todos los medios no entrar en discusión con ella, pero es que su locura no conoce limites, y al instante me lleva a un nivel de irritación tan grande que tengo que descargarme con ella, originando así unas peleas fuertes que en un par de ocasiones estuvieron a punto de derivar en castigos.

Estamos a jueves 27 de septiembre y mañana se vence mi plazo para entregar el libro. No he tenido mucho tiempo para leerlo, con todas esas discusiones interminables y los buenos golpes que me he ganado de su parte, los cuales me han tenido un poco adolorida en estos días. Lo único que me alegra de esto es que ella tampoco ha salido ilesa.

Después del desayuno, que pasa con extraña paz, me dirijo a mi celda y me dedico a leer el libro. Paso gran parte de la mañana leyéndolo, y cuando lo he terminado, las lágrimas no paran de correr por mis mejillas y me permito soltar un par de sollozos antes de tomar aire, secarme las mejillas con la manga de mi overol y fingir que nada ha pasado. De seguro Tanya gozaría sabiendo que tengo sentimientos y que soy débil, y entonces yo estaría arruinada.

Pongo mi cara de "soy una maldita y ruda asesina" antes de salir de la celda y dirigirme hacia la biblioteca. Pero como la vida no es muy bondadosa con mi persona, me encuentro a Tanya cuando estoy saliendo de la sección.

—Ay, pero qué mierda... Tanya, quitate que necesito pasar —digo con mucha irritación, ya que ella está tapando la salida intencionalmente.

— ¿Por qué tanto afán, Isabellita? ¿Andas esperando la llamada de algún hermano perdido?

Al instante en que dice eso, quedo fría y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. ¿Cómo puede ella saberlo?

—No sé de que rayos hablas... —digo con la voz más aguda de lo que me gustaría, optando por fingir demencia.

—No te hagas la tonta, que yo sé que la otra noche cuando saliste, estabas hablando con tu hermano. —Su tono es severo y no da lugar a replicas.

Aunque odie admitirlo, esta mujer me ha impresionado. ¿Cómo consiguió esa información? Debo estar más alerta.

—Eso no es cierto. Y en todo caso, si fuera así, ¿a ti qué te importa? No sería la única que hace cosas ilícitas en esta cárcel.

—Me importa mucho. Se lo diré a la directora, te castigarán tan severamente que al final no tendrás ganas ni de vivir. ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

Suelto una risa venenosa.

—Por favor, Tanya, no te conviertas en una soplona que ya suficientes defectos tienes como para agregarle este. Y ya sabes, aquí soportamos asesinas y estafadoras, pero ser soplona es una cosa repulsiva. —Veo que mis palabras le afectan y me regodeo en mi triunfo—. Y sí, trato de decirte algo, yo sé de tu vicio por, ya sabes... —Rasco mi nariz y la miro a los ojos, para que entienda mi referencia a la cocaína, y por la palidez que toma su piel, sé que me ha comprendido.

—Cállate —gruñe entre labios, acercándose a mi rostro y dejando un par de centímetros entre nuestras caras.

—Eso mismo te digo. Tú hablas y yo hablo. Ahora quitate que quiero pasar. —La empujo con brusquedad y sigo mi camino, ignorando los rugidos molestos que Tanya da a mis espaldas.

Me dirijo a la biblioteca, devuelvo el libro y la señorita que está atendiendo la biblioteca hoy, una chica joven llamada Annie, me endulza el oído hasta que me hace llevarme un libro llamado _Bajo La Misma Estrella **(1)**_, que según ella, amaré con toda mi alma, tanto que querré leerlo más de una vez. No lo sé, es una especie de historia sobre el cáncer, suena deprimente, pero tal vez sea de mi agrado.

...

Después del almuerzo comienzo a leer el libro, y en los primeros cinco capítulos ya he caído rendida ante la poderosa situación que se desarrolla en este lindo librito azul. Ojalá existieran hombres tan espectaculares como Augustus Waters, con su fuerza y carisma, entendiendo y apoyando a chicas con vidas difíciles como Hazel Grace de una manera que nadie más podría hacer, un chico con una vida igual de compleja que en realidad pudiera estar en los zapatos de los desafortunados. Una persona con la que pudiera sonreír y compartir en realidad mis penas como Augustus y Hazel lo hacen. Pero después de estos años, he aprendido que el amor no es para las criminales. Lo sé por experiencia. Porque, ¿quién en este lugar puede decir que tiene alguien que la ame? Muy pocas. Son contadas con los dedos de una mano las mujeres que todavía reciben visitas de sus seres queridos los domingos, o una carta de vez en cuando. Las demás vivimos solitarias el día a día, porque todos dejaron de amarnos cuando nos convertimos en lo que somos.

Unas, como yo, ahuyentaron a las pocas personas que aun las apreciaban, porque detestaban ver la lástima y el miedo en sus ojos. Otras, tienen familias que las abandonaron para siempre porque no pudieron soportar que ellas se hayan convertido en criminales. Y otras, simplemente están aquí por matar a su familia.

Es algo deprimente si lo piensas demasiado, pero aquí casi nunca lo hacemos, preferimos seguir adelante y sobrevivir.

...

Son un poco más de las siete de la noche y siento que ya me he quedado sorda. Alice ha estado cantando, o más bien chillando como perrito herido, por más de diez minutos y siento que mis orejas quieren vomitar. He golpeado a Alice con la piedra que se hace llamar almohada y ella me lo ha devuelto con el triple de fuerza. Ahora nos encontramos en un cómodo y espectacular silencio hasta que los murmullos comienzan en el pasillo y ella corre a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Suspiro cansada y hago lo mismo.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la celda, veo que la pequeña chica del correo viene con su carrito pasando por entre la multitud y entregando el correo celda por celda. Alice comienza a dar saltitos como niño en navidad, y me es imposible imaginar que esta pulga brincona alguna vez haya asesinado a alguien, aunque sé que sí lo hizo. Pero pensando en la razón por la que actuó de esa forma, es obvio que es una niña inocente que solo estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Todas comienzan a recibir sus cartas y veo en sus rostros una especie de emoción contenida, como si hablar con personas del exterior fuera una aventura excitante, pero considerando que aquí siempre se vive en una tensa monotonía, es posible que sí lo sea. Algo nuevo para variar.

La chica llega hasta nuestra celda y habla sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Mary Alice Brandon —murmura y le extiende un sobre marrón mientras ella salta incontrolable—. Isabella Marie Swan. —Me ofrece un sobre blanco y lo tomo con aburrimiento.

Alice corre como una loca hasta mi litera y se sienta para poder leer su carta con tranquilidad, o algo así. Yo dejo el mío sobre la mesa de noche y me dispongo a acostarme a dormir.

—Isabella —dice Alice con un tono severo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lee la carta ahora. —Tiene una mirada fría y decido hacerle caso antes de que arme un alboroto.

Tomo la carta, me siento a su lado y rasgo el sobre. Saco una hoja amarilla y la abro para poder leerla.

Un segundo después siento como el alma me cae a los pies.

_Miércoles, 26 de septiembre de 2012._

_Hola, Isabella._

___Eh, te contaré:_

_Yo soy Edward Cullen, t__engo 20 años._

_Chico simple de sonrisa encantadora al mejor estilo de George Clooney._

_Okey, tal vez exagero. No pienses que soy tonto, solo me hago._

_Estudiante de Música. Amante de la guitarra._ _Pésimo vocalista según dicen los demás._

_Yo creo fielmente que canto lindo pero que la gente me escucha mal, __no están listos para mi talento._

_Tengo una vida tranquila y un solo amigo, el gemelo joven, delgado y con pelo de Homero Simpson._

_¿Qué más me puedes contar sobre ti?_

_¿Isabella tiene apellido? Si no te importa decírmelo._

_¿Y es que luego ya no escribes? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Te gustaría ser una espía, con super autos y falsa identidad? Simple curiosidad._

_Espero saber pronto de ti. _

_Hasta luego._

_Edward._

¿Quién diantres es Edward? ¿Por qué él responde la carta? ¿Y Caroline?

Intento hallar una respuesta a esto y pienso que tal vez las personas del correo se equivocaron y entregaron la carta a otra persona. Pero entonces, él seguramente habría notado el error en la dirección y lo habría corregido, entonces, ¿qué pasó? Y es obvio, la dirección. Me levanto de un salto y doy una gran zancada que me deja frente a la mesa de noche, rebusco entre el desorden hasta encontrar el pequeño papel amarillo y regreso a mi litera. Tomo el sobre y cuando lo comparo con el papel, noto al instante el error. La dirección es diferente. Debí de haber escrito lo que no era. Ay, Dios, cometí tremendo error.

—Isabella, ¿qué pasa? Estás blanca como una hoja —dice Alice con preocupación.

No lo había notado, pero ahora siento como el miedo me invade, como el calor ha abandonado mi cuerpo.

—Ay, Dios mío —es lo único que logro decir.

— ¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando.

Le paso la carta porque no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Ahora de seguro me castigarán por estúpida, y de verdad no quiero volver a esa oscura celda húmeda a aguantar frío, hambre y soledad por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Alice lee la carta y luego me mira impasible.

—No entiendo, ¿qué pasa? —Mira de nuevo la carta—. Parece un buen chico, excéntrico, pero bueno. ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

Le ofrezco la dirección en el papel amarillo y ella lo toma con confusión. Luego de observar los detalles atentamente, me observa de nuevo y ahora su gesto es de sorpresa.

—Oh, cielo santo. Cometiste un error —afirma con la incredulidad derramándose en su voz.

Cuando logro conectar mis neuronas, hablo.

— ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Creo que iré a reportar mi error antes de que algo malo suceda.

— ¡NO! —Grita ella al instante y me toma los brazos con fuerza—. No —repite más tranquila—. Piénsalo, Isabella. Si esa tal... —Por segunda vez observa el papel— ... Caroline sintiera algún interés por tu carta ya habría reportado que no llegó a su casa y probablemente ya estarías castigada. Pero eso no ha pasado, significa que no lo ha reportado y probablemente no lo hará, así que, ¿por qué habrías tú de colocarte la soga al cuello?

— ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? —Sé lo que es, pero simplemente no puedo creerlo.

—Que no digas nada y continúes como si todo estuviera yendo de maravilla —responde contundente.

—Alice, ¿qué voy a decir cuando toque enviar carta y yo no escriba ninguna?

— ¿Quién dijo que no ibas a hacerlo? Este chico Edward parece una gran persona... —Su tono es sugerente, veo sus extrañas intenciones.

— ¿Qué? Ay no, no, no, no. —Me levanto y camino ansiosa por el cuarto—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Jamás podría hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? Mira las cosas objetivamente. Tú necesitas alguien a quién enviarle cartas, y este chico parece dispuesto a recibirlas. Todo solucionado.

Lo pienso y no suena en absoluto como una mala idea, en realidad no sé ni por qué me disgustó en un principio. Es simplemente como cambiar de "amigo", y tendré con él las mismas conversaciones que hubiera tenido con Caroline. Todo parece estar en orden.

—Tienes razón —digo finalmente—, hablaré con este chico y todo estará bien. ¿Para qué reportar mi error? Solo me ganaría un castigo por ser demasiado distraída. —Me tranquilizo y me siento de nuevo a su lado.

—Exacto. —Su gesto se relaja, le encanta que yo le haya entendido y que la apoye—. Ahora, solo habla con él como lo harías con cualquiera. ¿Y cómo se supone que hallaste su dirección? ¿Por qué decidiste hablarle? Tendremos que pensar en eso... debemos armar una historia sobre tu vida... **—**Ahora está divagando.

— ¿Por qué razón hay que inventar algo? Pues le diremos la historia real, ¿no se supone que sea así?

Ella me mira como si de repente me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? Tú crees que él va a querer seguir hablando contigo si sabe que estás presa y que la carta llegó a su casa por error, no amiga, no lo creo. —Suena acusatoria y admito que tiene un punto a favor.

— ¿Y entonces qué se supone que haga?

—Mira las posibilidades. —Toma mi rostro entre sus manos, es algo extraño—. Él no sabe quién eres, no tiene ni la más mínima idea. Es la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un amigo, alguien que no te juzgue por tu condición. No le digas lo que eres, solo muéstrale quién eres. Seguro sabrá apreciar todo de ti, y luego en un futuro podrás decirle y él te aceptará. Solo piensa en lo que acaba de suceder. Eres, seguramente, la única de nosotras que en realidad hará un amigo afuera, así que no desaproveches ese pequeño momento de libertad, de una vida normal con un amigo normal... por correspondencia. —Su voz es muy seria, en realidad quiere que haga esto.

Suena extraño pero es cierto. Es obvio que todos esos supuestos "amigos" ya tienen un concepto de nosotras, y por eso mismo jamás habrá una verdadera confianza entre ellos y nosotras. Porque sé que nos juzgan al igual que todo el mundo, solo que como acto de caridad o como un deseo de fingir que son gentiles, decidieron inscribirse en este proyecto, el cual les da la satisfacción de sentirse buenos.

A muchos les parecerá tonto, pero a una persona que estará hasta el día de su muerte encerrada en este oscuro pozo de tristeza, a veces le hace falta tener alguien normal con quien hablar. Y analizo la carta. El chico tiene un aire de divertida ingenuidad y humor estúpido que puede ser de mi gusto. La idea se torna interesante, sería algo peculiar y entretenido hablar con alguien tan raro que además de todo no puede juzgarme ya que no sabe de mi situación y no tiene por qué saberlo. Me gusta.

—Lo haré.

* * *

_**(1) **__The Fault In Our Stars_ (Bajo La Misma Estrella en las publicaciones en español. Traducción literal del título: La Culpa En Nuestras Estrellas) es la cuarta novela del autor John Green, publicada en enero del 2012. La historia es narrada por una paciente de cáncer de 16 años llamada Hazel, quien es forzada por sus padres a asistir a un grupo de apoyo donde eventualmente conoce y se enamora de Augustus Waters, un ex jugador de basketball amputado de 17 años. Es mi libro favorito, y se lo recomiendo a todo el mundo, jamás se arrepentirán de leerlo, es muy divertido, me reí hasta el cansancio. Y también es conmovedor. Es la historia más hermosa que he leído en toda mi vida.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO POR LEER MI HISTORIA, POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS. ¡Pan quemado y azucarillos para todas! Por si no entendieron, eso en mi mente y en la de miles más es una gran muestra de amor, es solo porque las adoro con mi almita :) **

**¡Hasta luego!**

**_Camila._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto Anika, ya la conocerán. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Subí el capítulo tres días antes en honor al cumpleaños #112 de Edward Cullen :) Y porque me voy de viaje desde mañana hasta el lunes 1 de julio, así que ahorita es el único momento en el cual tendré tiempo, y además porque espero que por haberlo subido antes, me perdonen la siguiente semana pues subiré el capítulo 8 hasta el martes 2 de julio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward's POV **

—Edward, Eddie, Eduardo, Edd, Edwardito bonito cuchurrumin... mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, mi pedacito de pastel de miel, corazón de melón —susurra una conocida voz masculina en mi oído y siento que quiero morir—. Cosita linda, mi solecito, osito de peluche, bizcochi... —Antes de que Emmett pueda seguir hablando, interrumpo sus horrorosos apodos con un almohadazo contundente justo en el rostro.

— ¡Oh, diablos! —Exclama en el mismo instante en el que escucho su estruendosa caída en el suelo, y la habitación entera tiembla.

Vuelvo a colocar la almohada bajo mi cabeza e intento dormir de nuevo. Pero obviamente Emmett jamás se rinde y hoy no es el día en que lo hará, un par de segundos después vuelvo a escuchar sus perturbadores susurros cerca a mi oído.

—Edward, levántate. Es un lindo día, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y la playa debe estar más encantadora que nunca. —Está usando esa voz conciliadora que funciona casi siempre, pero ahora tengo demasiado sueño para que me afecte.

—Mmmm —es lo único que logro decir.

—Si no te paras, yo mismo voy a sacarte de ahí y sabes por experiencia que no será lindo —dice, con ese tono amenazante en su voz que me hace saber que no está jugando.

Abro los ojos y la luz me enceguece, así que los vuelvo a cerrar y comienzo a abrirlos con lentitud, adaptándome al brillo del día. Luego me desperezo y siento como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se estiran en una deliciosa agonía. Sonrío porque se siente muy bien y luego me levanto, antes de que Emmett use alguna de sus aterradoras tácticas despierta-Edwards.

—Así está mejor —dice sin poder disimular la satisfacción que le causa el triunfo—. Vamos, báñate mientras yo hago el desayuno y luego iremos a la playa.

—Tú y cocinar no van en la misma frase.

—Bueno, para mí servir cereal es cocinar. ¡Deja de quejarte y báñate ya! —Replica molesto.

—Okey, okey.

Se ríe y luego sale de la habitación, dejándome al fin solo. Me estiro un par de veces más y luego me dirijo al baño, abro la llave para que el agua se caliente un poco mientras me desvisto y luego me meto a la ducha. Ay, qué delicia. El agua caliente golpea con fuerza mi cuerpo y siento como cada uno de mis músculos se relaja a causa del placentero calor. Mojo mi cabello, lavo mi rostro y luego tomo mi gel de baño y hago espuma con las manos para luego aplicármelo. Froto mis brazos mientras canto _Crazy_ de _Aerosmith_ y tomo el frasco para utilizar más gel.

—Edward.

— ¡Mierda! —Me pego el susto más grande de mi vida y el frasco salta de mis manos, vuela por el aire, se golpea contra el panel de vidrio, cayendo al suelo de la bañera y patinando hasta una esquina.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta Emmett que parece indiferente al hecho de que casi me mata de un infarto y de que estoy desnudo bañándome.

— ¡Emmett, lárgate! —Grito mientras intento cubrirme con algo, pero no hay nada cerca, así que me conformo con mis manos.

—Pero dime, ¿qué es esto? —Insiste, señalando una tortilla que tiene en la mano.

—Es _shawarma_ **_(1)_**, ahora, lárgate —respondo con sequedad.

— ¿Y a qué sabe? ¿Dónde lo compraste?

— ¡Que te vayas!

—Pero dime.

— ¡Luego te digo! ¡Que acaso no ves que estoy bañándome, desnudo, que necesito privacidad!

—Por favor —Hace un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia—, cuando te fracturaste la pierna yo te bañaba con esponja, así que ya te conozco y déjame decirte, amigo, que no me impresionas en lo absoluto.

Eso sonó como un insulto y de repente me siento ofendido.

— ¿Cómo así que no te impresiono?

—Sí, amigo, ya sabes, si yo fuera gay no serías mi primera opción. Eres muy delgado y tu trasero no está tonificado.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? Mira este cuerpo. —Le señalo mi estómago, enseñándole los músculos de este—. Tengo six-pack, creo que no estoy delgado. Y mi trasero —Giro mi rostro para mirarlo con detalle—, yo lo veo bien.

Me observa con una mirada crítica y luego habla.

—Pues sí, ahora has adquirido músculo, y tu trasero está mejor. Tal vez sí saldría contigo.

—Bien. —Sonrío y me regodeo en mi triunfo.

Me he esforzado bastante para tener este cuerpo y merezco un reconocimiento por ello. Pero luego medito lo que acaba de suceder y me doy cuenta de que fue algo horrible.

— ¡Dios, Emmett! ¡Qué horror, lárgate!

— ¿Qué? —Él parece pensarlo y su cara cambia a un gesto de repulsión—. Uggg, no. Jamás saldría contigo, esto fue perturbador. —Sale del baño rápidamente.

—Necesito hacer más amigos y amigas —me digo después de que Emmett se ha marchado y recojo el frasco para continuar bañándome.

...

Estoy sentado en la barra de la cocina comiendo el plato de _Lucky Charms **(2)**_ que Emmett me ha servido, y él está comiéndose todo el contenido de mi refrigerador, como siempre.

—Creo que debería quitarte la llave de mi casa, eso de que entres a todas horas del día no me está gustando —digo mientras comienzo a pescar los malvaviscos del cereal con la cuchara.

—Mew la regalashte, y lo quue se regahlaw no she piddew —dice con la boca llena, salpicando comida en mi rostro.

—Obviamente. —Suspiro con resignación y sigo comiendo mi cereal.

Traga la mezcla de cincuenta alimentos que tiene en la boca y vuelve a hablar.

—En vez de quejarte come rápido que unos amigos nos esperan en _Lummus Park **(3)**._

— ¿Qué amigos? Nosotros no tenemos más amigos. —O en mis recuerdos así es.

—Tú no tienes más amigos, yo sí —dice acentuando el "tú".

—Pues jamás he oído de ellos.

—Porque no te cuento todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—Seguro. —Se lo estaba diciendo el mismo hombre que le cuenta hasta de qué color son sus calzoncillos diariamente—. Como sea, yo no quiero ir a_ Lummus Park. Miami Beach _está llena a diario y hoy que es domingo va a estar el triple de llena, será un milagro si encontramos un pedazo de arena en el cual posar nuestro trasero.

—Pero es _Miami Beach_, amigo. Sabes que allá es donde se vive la fiesta, no importa lo del lugar, seguro encontraremos algo. Además, es _Lummus Park_, ya sabes, hoy habrán más chicas lindas en topless... —Mueve las cejas sugerente.

—Si antes no me gustaba la idea, ahora creo que la detesto. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos a ver "chicas en topless"?

Fue algo grotesco. Ese día, casualmente, todo el combo de ancianas liberales decidió ir a la playa a andar en topless. Creo que jamás había visto algo así de perturbador en toda mi vida. No es que critique, pero no fueron lindas vistas.

—Uaaagh. —Su cuerpo se retuerce por el recuerdo—. Pero eso no sucederá hoy, vamos a ir y punto.

...

Son las cuatro de la tarde y mi piel ya ha tomado un extraño color camarón que de seguro dolerá mañana. Estoy tomando un delicioso cóctel que irónicamente se llama _Miami Beach_, al igual que el lugar donde nos encontramos. Tiene un sabor muy suave a ron y menta, y es refrescante beberlo en el cálido sol de la tarde.

Anika tiene su cabeza recostada en mi pecho desnudo, y estamos hablando animadamente.

Ella es una hermosa chica delgada de piel color canela, cabello liso y negro hasta debajo del busto y ojos azules, los cuales destacan como un par de lagunas sobre su piel oscura. Es divertida y tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contar. Ha viajado más en un año de lo que yo lo he hecho en toda mi vida, y su origen mitad hindú mitad escocés, le da a su persona un toque exótico que me tiene encantado. Su acento es muy del viejo mundo, con una R muda, entonación veloz, falta de abreviación en las palabras y una T muy pronunciada, lo cual hace fascinante el escucharla hablar.

Es cierto que Emmett tiene más amigos, en la playa nos encontramos con un grupo de siete personas entre las cuales estaba Anika. Después de intentar hablar con todos los amigos de Emmett, me di cuenta de que yo jamás podría conectar con ninguno, hablan demasiado de deportes y yo apenas y sé montar cicla. Me rendí y decidí seguirlos en silencio hasta que ella se me acercó. Después de varios intentos fallidos, por fin comenzamos a hablar de música y descubrí que teníamos eso en común. Nos conocimos un poco más a fondo, y notamos que los dos hemos visitado los mismos lugares, hemos leído los mismos libros y nos gustan las mismas películas.

Todo en ella me encanta y en verdad me alegra haberla conocido.

—Entonces, ¿DC Comics o Marvel? —Pregunta y su voz se escucha cansada, en medio de este relajante clima y este hermoso sitio, está a punto de quedarse dormida y yo voy por el mismo camino.

—Marvel —respondo.

—Bien. —Siento su sonrisa en mi pecho—. Yo igual.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—Estoy a punto de desmayarme.

—Duerme —le digo y acaricio su cabello, distraído.

...

Alguien dice mi nombre y cuando abro los ojos veo que la oscuridad ha caído en la playa, escucho como la música ha pasado de ser un suave susurro a un ruido estruendoso, y sé que va a comenzar alguna fiesta de domingo. Anika está acostada encima mío, su rostro escasos centímetros del mío, llamándome para que despierte.

—Edward, vamos. —Me toma de la mano y yo me levanto lentamente.

Recojo mi playera amarilla de la arena y me la colocó, siento como el material raspa en mis hombros quemados por el sol.

Luego tomo la mano de Anika posesivamente y cuando me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento ella tira de mí. La miro y ella se ríe, divertida por algo que hice, y luego me guía hasta el lugar de donde proviene la música, en el cual hay una enorme fogata rodeada por un grupo bastante poblado de chicos y chicas de mi edad. Todos están en pantaloneta, playeras delgadas y tenis. Llevan vasos plásticos en sus manos y desde aquí alcanzo a sentir el fuerte aroma a aguardiente, cerveza y tequila. Todos ríen animados y hablan bastante fuerte.

Veo a un hombre enorme intentando bailar la canción de salsa que está sonando en este momento, pero parece más como si estuviera pisando cucarachas. Sus tenis naranjas llaman mi atención y me doy cuenta de que es Emmett. Dios, ¿por qué me diste un amigo tan raro? Me acerco al grupo junto con Anika y todos nos saludan, los chicos me golpean suavemente el brazo y me dirigen miradas cómplices. Es por Anika, lo sé, no es que me relacione mucho con la gente pero entiendo el idioma común.

Es extraño, pero no me molesta en absoluto que me relacionen con ella, es bonita, es lista y es muy graciosa, en realidad creo que me gusta, pero es muy pronto para asegurarlo.

Sin soltar mi mano, ella me lleva hasta el centro del círculo, en donde Emmett se encuentra tambaleándose como animal cojo y es obvio que ya está ebrio. Anika se para frente a mí y comienza a moverse rítmicamente en su lugar. Mueve un pie atrás y cuando lo devuelve manda el otro atrás y así hace sucesivamente. Pero al hacerlo también mueve sus caderas y sus brazos, todo a una velocidad impresionante. Da un par de giros lentos y sensuales y continúa bailando, y es obvio que es muy eficiente, ¿qué cosa no sabe hacer? Me toma la mano de nuevo y me mira indicándome que le siga el ritmo. Lo único que tengo que decir es que me veo desastroso, estoy peor que Emmett y eso que yo estoy en sano juicio.

Ella se ríe de mí y siento mi cara arder, qué vergüenza tan inmunda.

—Tranquilo, lindo. —Toca mi rostro y luego se acerca y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

Trago saliva. Esto no me lo esperaba, y aun así la vergüenza me sigue carcomiendo.

—Okey —es lo único que logro decir.

La música cambia y comienza a sonar una balada que no reconozco. La abrazo y ella rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, y así nos balanceamos de lado a lado durante un buen rato.

...

Estamos frente a su casa. Vive en _West 34th Street_, a diez minutos de la playa. Por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida el espacio en el otro auto no bastó y me pidieron gentilmente que llevara a Anika hasta su casa. Esas patrañas no se las creen ni ellos mismos, pero aun así eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Salimos de mi camioneta y caminamos hasta la puerta tomados de la mano, siento su piel suave en contacto con la mía, el delgado anillo plateado que tiene en el dedo anular y el grueso anillo morado de fantasía que tiene en el dedo corazón rozando los míos, y agradezco al cielo que mis manos no estén sudando, sería algo incómodo. Ahora estamos ubicados frente la puerta de su hogar. Una linda casa blanca de dos pisos, con un estilo muy sencillo, bastante ancha, puertas de madera y pequeñas ventanas repartidas cuidadosamente. Nos paramos debajo de la entrada, una luz dorada proveniente de una bombilla solitaria sobre nuestras cabezas nos ilumina.

—Adiós, Edward —dice después de un minuto de silencio y me regala una brillante sonrisa.

—Adiós. —Me quedo quieto sin saber si debo abrazarla o no, sin saber qué debo hacer, al final opto por darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Fue un gusto conocerte. Mira —Esculca en su bolso y saca un papel y un bolígrafo—, toma mi número y llámame algún día. Podríamos salir a comer o ir a un concierto. Tal vez me invites a uno de los tuyos. —Me ofrece el pequeño trozo de papel y lo tomo cuidadoso.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Ella se inclina hacia arriba y me deja un suave beso en los labios, los cuales son cálidos y tienen un leve sabor a brillo de cereza. Sus ojos azules hacen contacto con los míos y sonrío encantado, ella ríe en respuesta y se despide con la mano antes de entrar a su casa.

...

Han pasado cinco minutos y estoy entrando al jardín de mi casa. Ya son las nueve de la noche y el cielo está salpicado por una cantidad exorbitante de estrellas, se ve espectacular, así debe lucir el paraíso. Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco cursi, y sé la razón de ello. Hace tres años que no tengo novia, la última me dejó vacunado contra el noviazgo, estaba loca, era una intensa y la más experta fulana de tercera que jamás conocí. Pero, aunque es demasiado apresurado, Anika es una chica que me ha hechizado en un instante y no estaría mal que sucediera algo entre nosotros en el futuro. No pensaré en eso y dejaré que la vida se encargue de hacer las cosas a su modo.

Salgo del auto y cierro la puerta con delicadeza. Veo que el buzón tiene en banderín arriba y recuerdo que al ser domingo es día de correo. Camino hasta él y saco todo su contenido. Como era de esperar, facturas, cupones, revistas y un par de cartas. Entro a la casa, enciendo la luz del vestíbulo y dejo el correo sobre la mesa de la entrada. Solo llevo conmigo las dos cartas y me siento en el salón para leerlas. La primera es una invitación a un festival que se celebrará en un mes en _Bill Baggs **(4)**_. Me invitan a tocar y me lleno de emoción. Hay un número de teléfono al cual debo comunicarme para confirmar mi asistencia, atienden de nueve a seis, así que tendré que llamar mañana.

La otra carta es de Isabella. La abro con parsimonia y la desdoblo para poder leerla.

_Viernes, 28 de septiembre de 2012._

_Jajajaja, sí claro, sonrisa de George Clooney. Eso es científicamente imposible._

_Sí, efectivamente creo que eres un tonto, o más que eso, creo que eres un poco arrogante, ¿me equivoco?_

¿Arrogante? Dios... Intento pensar en todo lo que escribí en la carta que le envié y recuerdo perfectamente lo que dije, en ese momento pareció algo estúpido, pero ahora creo que le di la impresión equivocada. Hice un par de comentarios, pero era para que los tomará con gracia, como si yo fuera un tonto, no como si fuera un presumido. Qué horror. Continúo leyendo.

_No lo creo, pienso que más bien quieres creer eso porque odias admitir que apestas como cantante._

Jajaja, está chica me entiende.

_Pues te cuento: _

_Solo Isabella, si no te importa. __Estudiante de Literatura. Buena bailarina._

_Una vida fuera de lo común, y con una amiga mitad duende, mitad bruja._

_Ya no escribo porque ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo._

_Cielos, esa debe ser la pregunta más extraña que alguien me haya hecho._

Y como no, qué vergüenza.

_Yo creo que sí, sería algo divertido y excitante, ¿por qué? ¿Puedes hacerlo realidad? _

_¿Trabajas para la CIA? ¿Músico de día, súper espía de noche?_

_Házmelo__ saber, estoy interesada._

_También quiero entrar en el juego de las preguntas raras:_

_¿Crees en fantasmas y esas cosas sobrenaturales?_

Que te digo, ya me comenzó a gustar la manera de ser de Isabella, creo que será una experiencia divertida...

_Hasta la próxima._

_Isabella._

Una sonrisa cruza por mi rostro. Bien, este día ha estado bastante entretenido, no me quejo. Qué bueno que me topé con una persona tan rara como yo, o sino probablemente me hubiera ignorado olímpicamente después de la carta tan perturbadora que le envié, pero ella supo seguirme la corriente, interesante...

Mañana la responderé, hoy solo quiero ir a mi cama y dormir. Mañana tengo clases y el día de hoy ha estado movido.

Me dirijo a la cama y me acuesto, no tengo fuerzas ni para quitarme la ropa. Reflexiono sobre la carta y luego, volviendo a la línea original de mis ideas del día de hoy, le dedico mi último pensamiento a Anika y su enigmática mirada, antes de dejarme ir en un plácido sueño.

* * *

_**(1) **Es un plato originario del Medio Oriente que consiste en finas láminas de carne de cordero, pollo o ternera asada en un asador vertical, consumidas en el interior de un pan de pita junto con vegetales y otros acompañamientos._

_**(2) **Cereal compuesto por maíz tostado y malvaviscos duros, dulces y muy ricos, representado por la imagen de un duende en su caja._

_**(3)** Es la playa "in". Tiene parque de juegos para los niños y baños públicos. Tiene un paseo de madera entre la calle 4 a la 21 y otro para patinar o ir en bicicleta entre la calle 5 a la 16. Además está en el corazón de la "rumba" de Miami y se puede ir a cualquier restaurante "chic" del área a comer._

_**(4)** Es una playa que tiene acceso a alquiler de bicicletas y se puede adentrar a pie los caminitos de tierra que proporcionarán un hermoso tour de vegetación todavía virgen. También tiene un faro al que se puede subir andando y ofrece una vista preciosa como recompensa. Hay cuartos de baños, mesas de picnic, y un restaurante._

**Bueeeno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, me hacen feliz :)**

**Nos veremos luego.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**_Camila_.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**MUERTE.**

**ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TU VIDA ESTÁ TAN VACÍA QUE SE SIENTE COMO LA MUERTE MISMA.**

* * *

**Yo sé que no tengo perdón. Del 2 de julio hasta el día de hoy hay mucha diferencia. Lo siento mucho, la inspiración es una maldita que no llega cuando es necesaria y aparece cuando no tengo medios para usarla. El tiempo es escaso, entre el estudio (ya entré a la universidad), el trabajo de Beta, los libros que llegan a mí, la pereza y la familia. Les ruego me disculpen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella's POV**

El ambiente de la prisión está invadido por una sensación espesa de ansiedad que solo puede significar una cosa, la llegada de una nueva chica. Es como una novedad, como cuando eramos pequeñas y hacíamos fila en el almacén el día del lanzamiento de la nueva Barbie, todas estábamos súper emocionadas y dábamos saltitos por todas partes, pero cuando el momento se acercaba, crecía una burbuja de tensión entre nosotras, todas deseando tomar la Barbie primero que la otra y no salir del almacén con las manos vacías. Es así, llega una nueva chica, una nueva muñeca que todas quieren obtener. Es algo así como que la chica llegará y después de un pequeño examen visual, todas sabremos qué clase de persona es, y dependiendo de eso todas se lanzaran como aves de rapiña detrás de ella para tomarla como una victima (esclava personal) o como una aliada.

Cuando llegué, Tanya vio una débil palomita en mí y me atacó, pero yo le respondí y así me hice una reputación. La chica que no es lo suficientemente vulnerable para ser la perra del grupo, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente abierta para poder pactar una alianza con ella. Y por esa razón nadie me habla pero tampoco me ignoran, solo me responden como a cualquier conocida cuando por alguna razón me acerco a ellas, nada más.

Alice fue mi primera amiga, y fue porque le tocó ser mi compañera de celda y era tan extremadamente inquieta que no muchas podían entender si era una chica inocente o malvada. Solo veían a una pequeña cosa que jamás permanecía callada y tranquila. Debo decir que me irritó a primera vista, pero como no quería armar mal ambiente en la celda, decidí actuar con una fría cortesía. Solo me tomó una semana enamorarme de ella. ¿Qué haría yo sin esa loca?

Ella fue la última convicta en llegar a este lugar, y eso ya fue hace poco más de un año, así que el hecho de que llegue una nueva presa a la cual cazar tiene a toda la prisión expectante.

Debo ser la única a la que no le importa.

Sigo leyendo mi libro, ya voy por _Choque de reyes,_ el segundo de la saga _Canción de Hielo y Fuego **(1)**_ y estoy muriendo de ansias por saber qué sucederá. Estúpido George R.R. Martin y su insensible y absolutamente maravilloso y talentoso corazón. Miro el libro con rencor y continúo.

...

Las horas se han pasado volando y ya son las tres de la tarde, lo que significa que la carne fresca llegará pronto y todas las leonas ya están en el patio al asecho. La tensión alrededor se me ha contagiado y por primera vez en meses necesito un cigarrillo urgente. Voy a la sección 2A y subo al segundo piso, camino hasta el fondo del pasillo izquierdo y me escabullo hasta la celda de Pam.

—Hola, Pam —digo para llamar su atención, ya que se encuentra inclinada junto a su mesa.

—Hola, Isabella —responde con sequedad.

— Véndeme un cigarrillo**_ (2)_**

—Solo tengo _Marlboro Black Freeze_ en este momento.

—Sí, ese está bien.

Corre la mesa de noche y se coloca en agacha, sacando la mercancía del hueco en el suelo donde suele guardarla.

—Toma. —Me tiende la caja y yo me acerco y tomo uno—. Un dolar.

Agradezco a los cielos que en estos días gané un par de partidas de poker y realicé un trabajito de mensajería llevando ciertos encargos de aquí para allá así que tengo suficiente dinero para darme el lujo de comprar un cigarrillo en este sitio. Y entonces puedo darme el lujo de comprar la cajetilla completa y eso es lo que hago. Le pago mientras prendo uno con el encendedor que me ofrece y luego desaparezco del lugar, regresando al patio.

Le doy suaves caladas al cigarrillo y siento como un delicioso humo frío pasa por mi garganta y como un intenso aroma a hierbabuena impregna el ambiente, tranquilizando mis nervios irracionales al instante.

En mi adolescencia jamás fumé porque siempre lo vi como un vicio desagradable y dañino, pero cuando entras aquí la percepción de las cosas cambia, y el cigarrillo entró en mi vida para hacer el estrés más soportable. No fumo seguido, solo un par de cigarrillos cada tantos meses, y probablemente la cajetilla me dure más de lo que es conveniente.

Cuando llego al patio, hay un alboroto de murmullos que me hacen saber que la chica ya ha llegado. Doy otra calada y me siento junto a Alice, soplándole el humo en la cara porque sé que le molesta.

—Uggg, Isabella, qué asco —se queja mientras aparta el humo moviendo su mano en el aire.

— ¿Ya llegó o qué?

—Sí, ya escuchamos el sonido de la puerta grande de la entrada hace un momento, debe estar a punto de entrar.

Esperamos mientras doy otra calada a mi cigarrillo, y cuando tengo una gran cantidad de humo en mi boca, veo a una menudita mujer de pelo rizado y negro entrando por la puerta y siento como el alma se me aprieta. Es April. Me atraganto con el humo y comienzo a toser, tratando de asimilar lo que estoy viendo. April Abigail, mi ex compañera de trabajo en _Speise_, esa pequeña chica reservada y divertida que conocí hace ocho años, ahora se encuentra cruzando el patio en medio de las miradas escrutadoras de cada una de las presas. Cuando pienso que no podría ser peor, pasa junto a mí y noto que tiene sus manos posadas protectoramente sobre su estómago el cual está levemente abultado y al instante sé que está embarazada.

No podría ser peor.

Miro hacia el otro lado del patio y veo a Irina sentada sobre una de las mesas, observando fijamente a April con una mirada enferma y asesina que me dice que ya había notado el estado en el que ella se encuentra. Irina tuvo una vida... peculiar. Ella se casó con un agente de bienes raíces y, después de cinco años de intentarlo, quedó embarazada. Y lo perdió. Y al siguiente también, y al que fue después de ese. Perdió tres bebés, al parecer tenía una especie de problemas en el útero que le causaba abortos espontáneos. Y cuando ya se había resignado, su esposo dejó embarazada a una compañera de trabajo y la abandonó. No se tienen muchos detalles, pero se sabe que ese bebé jamás nació y que sus padres están tres metros bajo tierra desde hace 13 años.

También recuerdo que hace un par de años llegó una chica embarazada, no recuerdo su nombre, pero era una chiquilla realmente hermosa que a pesar de estar en el hoyo, sonreía bastante. Nunca volvió a hacerlo. Al día siguiente la encontraron muerta en el baño, botada sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre, un pequeño feto envuelto en una toalla estaba junto a ella. Nunca se supo qué pasó, nadie lloró por ella, su historia se fue al olvido en un par de semanas... Pero yo sé, y probablemente todas sabemos, que fue Irina, ese día tenía un gesto de plena satisfacción.

La miro con atención y veo sus ojos negros, los cuales han perdido su opaco tono carbón y ahora brillan como un par de espesos lagos de petróleo, unos que siguen a April atentamente.

Antes de que siquiera pueda pensarlo, estoy caminando hacia April, le paso el brazo por los hombros y la hago caminar rápido. Ella se tensa ante el contacto, se gira con una mirada asustada y cuando hace contacto con mis ojos, esta cambia a ser sorprendida y, aunque al inicio se resiste un poco a ser guiada al interior del edificio, luego camina con indulgencia hacia la puerta de la fría construcción de concreto.

Apenas entramos al lugar, el cual está casi desierto, ella se suelta de mi agarre y se para frente a mí, encarándome.

—Isabella —susurra y un segundo después me encuentro entre sus brazos.

No sé cómo se supone que debo reaccionar, así que me limito a dejarme abrazar. Después de un momento, al parecer ella nota que no le estoy devolviendo el abrazo, porque me suelta lentamente y me mira con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dice y acaricia el cuello de su overol, de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus camisas cuando estaba nerviosa.

—No pasa nada —respondo y hago un intento de sonrisa, debe de haber sido desastroso porque ella hizo una mueca en respuesta—. ¿Y qué...? —Suspiro—. ¿Qué...? —balbuceo, no sé ni qué ni cómo preguntar.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —musita April, haciendo la pregunta que no he podido enunciar.

—Sí.

—Ya sabes, lo típico... ¿Podemos ir a tu celda? Estar aquí me pone tensa, y en verdad quiero hablar contigo.

Me quedo mirándola intensamente por un momento, pero luego giro sobre mis talones, salgo del edificio y camino hacia el mío.

...

— ¿Qué pasó, April? ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Y peor aun, ¿qué haces aquí embarazada? —digo al instante que cruzo las puertas de mi celda, una sofocante desesperación creciendo en mi interior.

Suspira.

—Pues lo mismo que tú hiciste, lo mismo que todas en este lugar hicieron. ¿Qué rayos importa eso? Me siento un poco tranquila de encontrarte, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

— ¿A quién mataste? —pregunto, ignorando su hostilidad.

—A un hombre en la calle, tómalo con calma, estaré solo un par de años. —Resopla.

— ¿Y el bebé?

— ¿El bebé qué?

— ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca?

—Su padre importa menos que nada. Mi madre se hará cargo del bebé.

— ¿Como así que no importa? ¿Quién es?

—Ya, déjalo así.

— ¿Como que lo deje así? —Camino de un lado al otro de la celda—. Esto no podría ser peor —digo, la desesperación porque le hagan daño recorriendo mis venas como agua helada, haciéndome temblar—. Mi vida estaba tranquila, tanto como puede estarlo dentro de este lugar, y llegas tú para complicarlo todo. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme miserable? —musito más para mí, porque no entiendo cómo la vida puede traer ante mí a esta chica que tanto he tratado de alejar de la oscuridad de mi vida, parece un chiste macabro del destino—. Tienes que irte de aquí...

— ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Solo quería hablar contigo porque eres la única persona a la que conozco en este lugar, y en vez de hacerme sentir bienvenida, me ahogas con preguntas sin sentido y demuestras que no me quieres cerca. Está bien, me voy a mi celda, no es como si estuviera sorprendida de que me apartes de ti, se te volvió costumbre desde que te convertiste en una asesina. Lo sé, también lo hice, pero la diferencia es que yo lo hice por defensa propia. Felicidades, has alejado a todos los que alguna vez te amaron, te has convertido en una de ellas, puedes sentirte bien, ya no te quiero cerca de mí nunca más.

Aunque sus palabras están motivadas por la ira, y de una u otra forma tiene razón, estas me hieren en lo más profundo del alma, es como una barra de hierro hirviendo que entra por mi garganta y quema todo a su paso.

—Parece que me conoces mejor que yo misma —digo, con la mayor indiferencia que me es posible.

Ella parece reflexionar sobre sus palabras, porque después de un momento, hace una mueca que indica una especie de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

—Eso era exactamente lo que querías decir.

— ¿Qué dices? Lo siento, no...

—No me interesa —interrumpo antes de que pueda decir algo más y salgo de la celda casi corriendo.

Siento como las estúpidas lágrimas amenazan con salir. Esta es la razón por la cual los alejé a todos, porque sabía que algún día terminarían juzgándome, y me odiarían por hacer que perdieran valioso tiempo de su vida visitándome, amándome. Me gusta más la idea de que estén lejos de mí, pero estén felices y a salvo, todavía teniendo así sea una pizca de aprecio por mí, y no el asco repugnante que sentí en las palabras de April hace tan solo un minuto.

Bajo las escaleras cuando estoy frente a ellas, mis pasos resuenan en la estructura metálica, contengo el aire para prevenir que algún sollozo brote desde mi garganta. Cuando llego al primer piso, corro lento hacia la puerta y Alice me intercepta a unos pasos de esta, tomando mi brazo derecho con fuerza.

—Bella, ¿qué suce...?

—Nada —susurro sin mirarla, tratando de retirar su agarre.

—No mientas. ¿Quién es la chica? —replica, su voz es demandante.

—Nadie, déjame —digo con los dientes apretados, y cuando no me suelta, tiro de mi brazo con fuerza y alcanzo a golpear su pecho.

Suelta un imperceptible gemido. Salgo corriendo antes de que tenga tiempo de reclamar.

El asfalto resuena rasposo contra mis suelas, y corro sin detenerme a pensar hacia dónde voy. Cuando menos me doy cuenta, estoy parada frente a la biblioteca, las puertas cerradas negándome la entrada, pero no quiero entrar, sé que no vine aquí para leer ni nada por el estilo, creo que mi mente solo busca un lugar con verdadera tranquilidad. Decido caminar hacia un costado del pequeño edificio, recorrerlo todo y, cuando llego al final del camino y quedo de frente a la pared de concreto del muro, me dejo caer con poca delicadeza en el suelo y libero el llanto que he estado conteniendo desde que esas cortantes palabras salieron de la boca de April.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y me meto el puño en la boca para que mis sollozos no sean escuchados por nadie, cuando ese nudo se revienta en mi interior, un desgarrador sonido sale de mis labios y muerdo el puño con mucha fuerza para contenerlo, sintiendo al instante el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Es un llanto despiadado, y sé que no es un producto solo de las palabras hirientes de April, esto es el resultado de seis años de contenerlo, por fin se está liberando. Lloro por una madre que me odia, por un padre muerto hace mucho tiempo, por un hermano con el que apenas hablo porque Rosalie ya no es la guardia del turno de la noche, por unos amigos inexistentes, por Alice y Jasper que se encuentran separados por una injusticia, por Jessica y nuestro odio, por todo lo que la vida no me ha dado y lo que no le ha dado a los demás.

...

Llevo toda la tarde acostada en el húmedo y mohoso suelo al costado de la biblioteca y los espasmos de mi recién acabado llanto todavía sacuden mi cuerpo.

Estoy cansada y triste, solo quiero sentir una sacudida en el hombro, y que al abrir los ojos, vea el rostro amargado de mi madre diciéndome que una vez más me he quedado dormida y que llegaré tarde a la escuela de nuevo. Quiero escuchar sus habituales quejidos sobre como no soy buena en nada mientras bajamos las escaleras y encuentro a mi hermano comiendo _Lucky Charms_ en el mesón mientras mamá se dirige a la cocina y me sirve una taza de café frío y sin azúcar y una tostada quemada, por lo cual hago mala cara pero los recibo sin replicar porque sé que eso no cambiará el hecho de que ella no me quiere y que siempre tratará de hacerme sentir mal. Luego de eso quiero ir a la escuela caminando y encontrarme con Jacob, darle un beso rápido y entrar a clase de Cálculo mientras Yenn y yo nos quejamos de lo difícil que estaba el taller de derivadas.

Pero la vida no es así.

Tengo que entender que jamás volveré a despertar entre las quejas de mi madre, ni besaré al tonto de Jacob antes de entrar a clase, ni me quejaré de las complejas asignaciones de matemáticas. Ya nada será así de nuevo.

...

_Lunes, 12 de noviembre de 2012._

_Jajaja, tus planes de Halloween suenan un poco deprimentes, 'encerrada en tu cuarto y durmiendo a las 8pm', suenas un poco demasiado mojigata, y sé, o creo saber, que no eres así. Pienso que no quieres contarme lo que hiciste porque fue algo tan extremo que seguro tendrías que matarme._

_Yo en cambio, sí te contaré sobre la súper loca fiesta de Halloween a la que asistí. Perdón por no hablar mucho de eso la vez pasada, apenas podía escribir sin que el sonido del lápiz contra la hoja reventara mis neuronas._

_Fue genial hasta lo que puedo recordar. Fui disfrazado de vampiro y mi mejor amigo fue como Lady Gaga (¡perturbador!). La casa era grande y estaba bastante oscura, habían muchas conejitas playboy y enfermeras de faldas cortas esparcidas por el lugar, y no puedo negarlo, la vista no era molesta. Okay, soné como un completo idiota... El caso, la música era la típica electrónica de toda buena fiesta, nada especial. Lo primero que hice, si mi mente no me falla, fue tomar un tequila, y luego otro... y otro más. Creo que también tomé una mezcla de todos los licores imaginables. Después de eso todo se hizo muy confuso. Lo único que sé, es que cuando desperté, tenía un dolor impresionante en todo el cuerpo y estaba en el patio trasero de la casa, metido dentro de una piscina inflable llena de gelatina y con la peluca de Lady Gaga de Emmett sobre mi cabeza. Ah, y me robaron el IPod. Entré a la casa, encontré a Emmett comienzo Cheetos de un recipiente y salimos de ahí rápidamente, tratando de mantener un poco de dignidad intacta._

No puedo evitarlo, una carcajada sale de mis labios cuando leo su relato. Y cuando creí que no podía estar más loco...

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta, y comentario malvado: Creo que sería más fácil que supieras eso compartiendo nuestras cuentas de Facebook o algo así. Tal vez enviándonos una foto. Lo que sea, te diré. Eh, soy alto, tal vez 1.80m, piel color langosta la mayoría del tiempo, ojos miel, flaco, cabello como castaño o algo así, aunque con el sol se ha vuelto del color del cobre... fin de la historia. No soy el gemelo de Brad Pitt pero ahí vamos. Y en todo caso, ¿tú cómo luces, doña criticona? ¿Acaso eres la gemela malvada de Megan Fox o algo así? Aunque sinceramente, podrías tener tres ojos y pelo por todo el cuerpo, y aun así me seguirías pareciendo una mujer hermosa, un alma tan divertida e ingeniosa es un tesoro... _

Siento como una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro antes de que siquiera pueda ser consciente de ello.

_Podría escribir toda clase de estupideces durante toda la noche, pero tengo que salir._

_Hasta luego, JustIsabella._

_Edward Cool-len. _

Todavía me causa gracia su apodo. Cuando le dije que me llamara solo Isabella por el momento, porque obviamente no quería revelar mi apellido por cuestiones de identidad secreta y todo eso, él me dijo que se llamaba Edward Cullen, y dio una respuesta muy divertida a mi pregunta, yo me burlé de él en mi carta y dije que probablemente debía ser el raro más raro del mundo, a lo que él respondió diciendo que tal vez lo era, pero que eso lo hacía más 'cool', así que al final hizo una rara combinación y se hizo llamar Edward Cool-len, el chico más genial del país. Qué tonto... el recuerdo me hace reír. Y después de eso comenzamos a llamarnos así, Edward Cool-len y JustIsabella.

_Pdta: Yo elegiría la capa de invisibilidad, no para ocultarme de la muerte, sino para ocultarme de la vida cuando se torne aburrida, y salir a mirar bajo las faldas de la chicas. Okay, no. Y ahora mi pregunta: Si tuvieras que elegir entre comer cucarachas hervidas en salsa de cebolla o raparte la cabeza, ¿cuál preferirías?_

Son un poco más de las ocho de la noche y acabo de leer la carta de Edward. Es hilarante. Creo que con cada carta me agrada un poco más, es divertido y excéntrico, sabe cómo hacerme reír. Él solo me hace feliz, me hace sentir como que en realidad le agrado a alguien, siempre creí que merecía ser valorada por alguien, y cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez no era cierto, llegó él para ver algo en mí, para creer que mi alma vale la pena.

Me siento un poco desagradecida con mi hermano y Alice por no haber sentido lo mismo con ellos, yo los amo y me alegro cada vez que recuerdo que ellos también a mí, pero con Edward es diferente, creo que es porque en realidad es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, la chica que fui hace seis años, la que aun recuerda como sonreír. Alice y mi hermano simplemente están demasiado involucrados en esta vida que llevo y mi comportamiento con ellos está muy ligado a mi presente, aun así los amo más que a nada en el mundo entero.

Edward es un gran amigo, es de esas personas que me hubiera gustado conocer cuando mi vida era otra, de seguro nos hubiéramos divertido mucho.

Vivir en el pasado apesta, pero vivir en mi presente no es mejor.

Y hace tiempo que dejé de esperar un mejor futuro.

...

Estoy acostada en mi litera mirando ausentemente hacia la puerta de la celda, el silencio haciéndose cada vez más presente en el edificio. Las puertas serán cerradas en unos minutos y cada una de las chicas está entrando a su celda antes de que el momento llegue. Kara pasa frente a mi celda trotando, Celine va hacia el otro lado con calma mientras se recoge el largo cabello rojo, Caterin lanza un inconfundible grito llamando a Jane de una manera poco cortés. Todo está en movimiento y sin embargo el ambiente está muy tranquilo, señal de que la noche ya cayó sobre el lugar y es hora de ir a dormir.

Toco las heridas de mis dedos causadas por mi propia mordida, dando a relucir mi costumbre masoquista de presionar lo que me duele causando más dolor, como si esto me recordara que fue real, que no fue una pesadilla y que la vida no es como una película de Disney.

Siento mis dedos pegajosos cuando tocan las rasgaduras en mis falanges y los miro, notando que están coloreados de un brillante color rojo, las heridas están sangrando de nuevo y ahora estoy toda manchada y viscosa.

Fantástico, simplemente fantástico.

Me levanto con cuidado de no apoyar las manos sobre la sábana para que no se manche también y salgo de la celda para ir rápidamente al baño antes de que cierren las celdas.

Corro por el pasillo, el rechinido del metal suena más fuerte entre el sepulcral silencio del ambiente, bajo los escalones de dos en dos y me dirijo hasta los baños del edificio. Cuando estoy a unos pasos de llegar escucho murmullos que provienen del lugar y en un momento de completa claridad escucho que una de las voces es de April... y la otra de Irina.

Prácticamente vuelo hasta la puerta tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, e intento mirar por el pequeño hueco que forma la puerta entreabierta pero no es lo suficientemente grande para que pueda divisar el interior. Por el momento me conformo con escuchar qué está pasando.

—Pues, princesa, es solo que quiero que el bebé, tú y yo juguemos un rato —dice Irina, su voz suena ronca y suelta una risita sardónica.

—Ah ya —responde April en un susurro—. Y... y... okay, ¿y pa-para qué la navaja? —balbucea tartamudeando, y es obvio que sabe que no está a salvo en ese baño con esa mujer.

Al instante en el que escucho la palabra "navaja" salir de sus labios se me tensan los músculos de todo el cuerpo, tengo que salvarla.

— ¿Qué dices, princesa? ¿Pues qué gracia tiene jugar sin juguetes? No no no no no. —Chasquea la lengua—. A mí me gustan los juguetes, y este es mi favorito. Sí, mi favorito, sí sí sí —repite sin sentido, suena un poco trastornada.

—Obviamente. —Suelta un sonido parecido a una risa, pero es nerviosa y suena como un gemido—. Yo... eh... tengo que... —Carraspea con fuerza— tengo que irme a dormir, así que...

—No irás a ningún lado. ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos un trato: Si al final del juego quedas viva, te dejaré ir a dormir. —Casi puedo escuchar como sonríe.

Miro hacia los lados buscando algo con que defenderla, pero es obvio que no hay nada parecido alrededor, así que trueno los dedos, algo que hago cuando estoy nerviosa, y cuidadosamente abro la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque eso no servirá de mucho si ella está mirando hacia la puerta. Meto mi cabeza con suma lentitud y veo que, afortunadamente, Irina se encuentra dándome la espalda. Al instante mis ojos captan la presencia de una escoba prácticamente junto a mí, está apoyada en la esquina, me deslizo hasta ella y la tomo. Irina y April siguen hablando, la primera soltando toda clase de comentarios destinados a hacer crecer el miedo cada vez más antes de decidir que llegó el momento de atacar, la otra respondiendo con aparente indiferencia tratando de hacer tiempo.

Estoy totalmente dentro de la habitación y siento que es un milagro que Irina no me haya sentido, pero en realidad parece demasiado concentrada en April como para notarme.

O era así, antes de que April me mirara.

Cuando sus ojos conectan con los míos, le es imposible disimular el alivio que siente y no me queda de otra que correr hacia Irina y tratar de noquearla antes de que se gire, si le doy la oportunidad de tenerme frente a frente, no tendré posibilidad alguna de vivir.

Casi llego demasiado tarde, casi.

Cuando su cara está en mi campo de visión, bateo su cabeza con la escoba como si fuera una pelota de béisbol, la cual gira dolorosamente por el impacto, casi devolviendo su vista hacia April y luego ella cae al suelo en un sonido sordo. Escucho como gime en el suelo, lo que significa que despertará pronto, y definitivamente no quiero estar ahí cuando lo haga.

—Vamos —digo mientras tomo a April del brazo, la cual parece estar en shock.

Ella se deja guiar sin replicar, lo cual hace todo más fácil.

El lavado de mis manos ha quedado en el olvido.

...

Camino con ella en silencio, cruzamos el pasillo, llegamos a la escalera y subimos. Parece estar demasiado asustada como para decir algo, pero cuando estoy a punto de continuar mi camino justo cuando llegamos a su sitio, ella dice algo por primera vez en la noche.

—Gracias. —Y sin más entra a su celda.

No me da tiempo de responder, aunque si lo hubiera hecho probablemente me hubiera quedado muda.

Llego a mi celda en un parpadeo, y un minuto después se cierran las celdas. Alice me dirige una sonrisa y luego continúa limándose las uñas con la lima que Jasper le trajo y una guardia le permitió entrar después de un pequeño pago.

De seguro Irina no logró levantarse antes de tiempo, y mis pensamientos son confirmados cuando escucho un alboroto lejano y sé que las guardias la han encontrado tirada en el baño.

Irina: Agregada a mi lista de enemigas mortales.

Estupendo.

* * *

_**(1)** Es una multipremiada serie de novelas de fantasía épica escritas por el novelista y guionista estadounidense George R.R. Martin. Originalmente planeada como una trilogía, actualmente se espera que la serie sea una heptalogía, ya que tiene cinco tomos publicados y dos más planeados. La saga es conocida por tener personajes complejos, cambios de trama violentos y repentinos, e intrigas políticas bien desarrolladas. En un género donde la magia normalmente posee un papel central en el argumento, se caracteriza por un uso limitado y sutil de la misma, empleándola como una fuerza ambigua y, a menudo, oscura. Incluye el sexo y la violencia de una manera bastante explícita. _Es una saga que recomiendo demasiado, es absolutamente perfecta, tan compleja e interesante que simplemente es seductora. Tiene un exitosa serie de TV que lleva tres temporadas y se espera la cuarta para el otro año, por si quieren verla primero y luego animarse a leer los libros, o al revés o al mismo tiempo, lo que sea.

_**(2)**_ No fue escrito para alentar el consumo del cigarrillo, yo ni siquiera fumo, solo hace parte de la historia y fin.

**Hola.**

**PERDÓN por el retraso, de verdad, ya pasaron como dos meses desde la anterior y me siento mal al respecto. Mil disculpas con todas.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me leen, y sobre todo por seguirme leyendo después de mi demora. Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews :)**

**No sé si lo habrán notado, pero esta carta se dio tiempo después de que se conocieran, no fue la continuación de la carta anterior sino algo totalmente diferente. No sé, al inicio tenía escritas las cartas para que fueran seguidas, pero entonces no variaban mucho de tema ni nada, así que decidí que en ciertos momentos pasara el tiempo e iniciara otra cosa totalmente diferente para que vieran una especie de desarrollo apresurado de los hechos, perdón si no les gusta, pero así lo quiero.**

**En cuanto a la fiesta loca de Edward, tal vez algún día la coloque como un outtake, sería divertido.****  
**

**Y por si alguna está impaciente porque Edward y Bella se encuentren en persona, les diré un pequeño secreto, falta xd No una eternidad pero falta, pero tranquilas, lo que se viene no va a ser nada aburrido, pasarán un par de cosillas intensas antes de que lleguemos allá.**

**Adiós.**

**_Camila._**


End file.
